Sadistic Help - Pay attention to the shadow!
by Yuuran
Summary: 2# Shinpachi, Kagura, Sougo et Yamazaki se sont soudain mis en tête que Gin et Hijikata vont tellement bien ensemble qu'ils devraient juste se mettre en couple. Un simple échange de regard et hop - je vous présente les CCCC (prononcé Shi Four) aussi connu comme les Cupidon Four. Si seulement ils savaient que leur aide était loin d'être nécessaire - ou peut-être pas...
1. Prologue

_Ha~i! Alors, alors...après je ne sais et ne veux pas vraiment savoir combien de temps d'attente, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la suite du premier volet de ma petite série (?) de fanfictions GinHiji. Suite directe de_

**第１: 突然の愛・バズーカに気をつけな！ Sudden love - watch out for bazooka!**

_j'ai la joie de vous présenter_

**第２: ダディスディック手伝い・影に注目！ Sadistic Help - Pay attention to the shadow!**

_Laissez-vous porter par le sadisme de Sougo, la passion de Kagura, le jeu d'acteur de Shinpachi, les anpan de Yamazaki...Hum? Ah oui, y-a aussi Gintoki et Toushirou, c'est vrai - accessoirement ;3 (as if xD)_

Bonne lecture~

**Disclaimer:**si Gintoki appartient à Hijikata et vice-versa, Gintama appartient à Sorachi-Gorille-sensei-sama, ne l'oubliez pas~!**  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

\- Oi! Gin-san! Dépêches-toi ou on part sans toi!

\- Et compte pas sur nous pour te ramener ton JUMP!

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive! Bande de sales gosses ingrats!

L'habitude aidant, le Yorozuya para sans mal le coup de pied que Kagura tenta de lui envoyer. Baillant exagérément, c'est sans lâcher la jambe de la jeune fille que le samurai se mit en route. Et alors qu'il suivait Shinpachi dans les escaliers de son appartement, il souleva la Yato dans les airs avant de la balancer au-dessus de lui. Comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, la rouquine s'accrocha aux cheveux du permanenté avant de s'installer sur ses épaules. Tranquillement, elle appuya ses coudes sur son crâne, tête posée dans ses mains et ses jambes arrêtèrent de bouger quand Gintoki les attrapa pour la maintenir en place. Un sourire en coin échappa à l'adulte et les lunettes de Shinpachi brillèrent un instant d'émotion. C'est dans cette formation peu habituelle que les Yorozuya descendirent les rues de Kabukichou, en route pour faire les courses.

\- Hum…? Ah! Sadique!

Sortant du magasin en courant, on pourrait croire que Kagura allait de façon enthousiaste rejoindre un ami qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Si dans une réalité parallèle, un coup de pied dans le dos vous envoyant valser un kilomètre plus loin était considéré comme une marque d'affection, alors oui, Okita Sougo était particulièrement aimé. Dommage qu'il ne le comprenne pas encore…

\- Chiーnaー!

\- Ah! Okita-taichou!

\- Kagura-chan!

En parfaits jimmy-konbi qu'ils étaient, Yamazaki et Shinpachi abandonnèrent leur poste auprès de leur patron respectif pour essayer d'arrêter la bagarre. C'est sans un mot que Gintoki arriva à la hauteur de Hijikata. Celui-ci fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, regardant d'un air absent les jeunes se taper dessus.

\- Les enfants alors, commenta finalement le permanenté en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Ecrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier mis à disposition, Toushirou tourna vers le Yorozuya un regard vide d'expression. Gintoki le lui rendit avec son habituel regard de poisson mort.

\- Nee, Shinpachi, fit tranquillement Kagura, tu ne trouves pas que Gin-chan est bizarre?

\- Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que tu puisses parler aussi normalement alors que tu as les doigts enfoncés dans le nez de quelqu'un! rétorqua le lunetteux en essayant vainement de la faire lâcher prise. Il rajusta ses lunettes et demanda : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "bizarre"?

\- Ben, Gin-chan et le Mayora sont côte à côte depuis plus de cinq minutes et il n'y a pas encore eu de cri… Bizarre, non?

\- Hum…? Maintenant que tu le dis...

\- Et c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive! intervint soudain Yamazaki.

Les adolescents préféraient ne pas savoir ce qu'Okita lui avait fait pour qu'il se retrouve recouvert d'une substance non-identifiée et clairement traumatisé.

\- Peu importe l'état dans lequel il était avant, Fukuchou se calme instantanément quand Danna apparaît. C'est à croire qu'il marche sur des œufs, expliqua l'espion.

\- Et en y repensant, fit à son tour Shinpachi, finalement libéré de l'emprise de la Yato, Gin-san semble plus attentif à son entourage quand Hijikata-san est là – comme s'il analysait la situation...

\- Ne me dîtes pas que… ! s'exclama Kagura en observant les adultes qui n'avaient pas bougé et discutaient à mi-voix au-loin. Gin-chan est…et Mayora, il…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais bizarrement, les deux garçons comprirent parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les yeux écarquillés, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hijikata et Gintoki, laissant leur cerveau assimiler l'information. C'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils sursautèrent quand Sougo apparut soudain de nulle part, ricanant pour lui-même.

\- Vous l'avez finalement remarqué alors…, souffla-t-il doucement avec un sourire en coin peu rassurant.

\- Sadique...

\- Okita-taichou…

Le sourire du blond ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas, les mains dans ses poches et le regard brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. C'est avec les yeux plissés que Sougo se tourna légèrement, regardant directement Kagura qui déglutit bruyamment.

\- Nee, China…Est-ce que tu sais ce que "jouer les cupidons" signifie?

Trois regards écarquillés lui répondirent. Le sourire de Sougo ne put que s'élargir alors que la lueur dans les yeux des trois jeunes gens changeait.

_Que le jeu commence…_

* * *

**Here we go! Let's partyyyy !**

_Et comme toujours, merci à Lulu-chan que j'adore d'avoir corrigé ce petit gribouillis °^°  
_


	2. If a dreamer wants to play, go along

**夢見る人が遊びたかったら、遊ばせて・道標がない限り…何があっても、道標を選ぶこと。**

**If a dreamer wants to play, go along with him - unless you have a signpost...Always choose the signpost.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Telle une ombre dans la nuit, il bougeait sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Discret comme un lynx, agile comme un puma, vif comme une panthère des neiges, le ninja ne faisait qu'un avec son environnement, se fondant dans le décor avec la facilité de l'habitude. Il était en mission…Une mission de la plus haute importance et extrêmement périlleuse. S'il se faisait repérer par sa cible, ce serait la fin! Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire an_\- **PAN!**

Yamazaki fut tiré de son monologue intérieur alors qu'il passait bruyamment par-dessus une poubelle, s'étant pris les pieds dedans parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention. C'est en gémissant que l'espion se redressa - avant de s'étrangler sur sa propre salive, soudain figé sur place._ Il le tuait littéralement du regard! _Quelques mètres devant lui, Okita continuait d'avancer aux côtés de Hijikata sans pour autant regarder devant lui - non, ses yeux étaient trop occupés à promettre mille et une représailles au joueur de badminton pour sa maladresse…

Soupirant doucement pour lui-même, Sougo se redressa face à la route avant de s'assurer du coin de l'œil que son supérieur n'avait pas remarqué l'agitation. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du blond en remarquant que le vice-commandant était trop concentré sur autre chose pour faire attention à son entourage. Et quelle autre chose! Ce n'était rien d'autre que les Yorozuya qui remontaient la rue dans l'autre sens, faisant se tendre imperceptiblement le démon du Shinsengumi.

\- _Trop facile…_, roucoula mentalement le capitaine.

Et échangeant un regard plein de sens avec la Yato en approche, les jeunes mirent leur plan en place. Poussant son habituel cri, Kagura se jeta sur Okita, forçant Hijikata à s'arrêter malgré son claquement de langue. Et comme toujours, Shinpachi tenta de les arrêter - mais pas avant d'avoir tiré le plus naturellement du monde Gintoki auprès de Toushirou avant de le planter là. Les adultes ne purent qu'échanger des regards silencieux. Et comme enfermés dans une bulle, ils ne remarquèrent pas plus que ça que la bagarre s'était éloignée plus que nécessaire avant de soudain s'arrêter. Ce fut cachés derrière un arbre que les adolescents observèrent l'interaction de leurs patrons - ou plutôt, le manque d'interaction.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que c'est un bon plan? douta le lunetteux alors qu'Hijikata s'allumait une cigarette en se détournant et que le Yorozuya se frottait la nuque d'un air incertain.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Shinpachi! s'excita Kagura. C'est le plan _"Ah! Comment ça se fait que où que j'aille, il soit toujours là? Serait-ce le destin?"-_aru! Il faut de la patience pour qu'il porte ses fruits!

\- Ah…, souffla d'un air toujours aussi sceptique l'otaku.

\- China, où que j'aille, tu finis toujours par débarquer en cassant quelque chose, fit calmement remarquer Sougo. Est-ce le destin?

\- Le destin de mon ombrelle qui fracasse ta sale tête!

Cette fois-ci, c'est une vraie bagarre qui explosa entre les deux jeunes gens, prenant malgré lui Shinpachi entre deux feux…Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré cet _incident, _c'est avec une récurrence alarmante que les rencontres entre Hijikata et Gintoki eurent lieu dans les jours qui suivirent. Guidés par Yamazaki qui se servait finalement avec efficacité de ses talents d'espion –il avait intérêt !-, Kagura et Shinpachi d'un côté et Okita de l'autre faisaient en sorte de se faire rencontrer les deux hommes plusieurs fois par jour - et si à chaque fois, c'était au début une rencontre entre deux groupes comme dans un Goukon, les jeunes trouvaient toujours un moyen de laisser le vice-commandant et le permanenté seuls. La tension qui existait entre eux se fit plus lourde après chaque rencontre, encourageant les apprentis cupidons dans le déroulement de leur plan! Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la véritable nature de cette atmosphère pesante…

_Il pouvait sentir le vent souffler - mais le vent ne le sentait pas, passant son chemin comme-ci il n'était pas là…Parce qu'il n'était pas là. Telle une plume sans attache, il avait fait du dessus de la ville son territoire. Sautant de toit en toit avec l'élégance d'un aigle, la précision d'un faucon, la finesse d'un épervier…Sa mission continuait et quoi qu'il en coûte, il la ferait comme il faut - même si cela devait lui coûter ses ailes! Quoi qu'il arrive…Il irait même jurer la réussite de cette opération sur son dieu personnel, le an-_**PAN!**

\- Aïe…, marmonna Yamazaki.

Mais bien que quelque peu sonné par sa chute, c'est à une vitesse éclair que l'espion se remit sur ses pieds, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Safe - aucun regard rouge pour le tuer sur place! Il pouvait donc continuer avec son an - **PAN!** Sagaru avait fait volte face avec tellement d'entrain qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter le poteau qui se trouvait juste devant, se le prenant en pleine face. L'officier ne put que se couvrir le nez en s'accroupissant, geignant sous la douleur.

\- A quoi tu joues?

Des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, Yamazaki releva la tête pour immédiatement s'étouffer sur sa propre salive, une boule dans la gorge. Ombrelle ouverte et le soleil dans le dos définissant bien sa silhouette, l'aura de Yato de Kagura était plus forte que jamais - la jeune fille était pire qu'intimidante, avec ses pupilles dilatées et son sukonbu qui pendait de sa bouche. Alors qu'il se voyait déjà mourir dans les pires souffrances, Yamazaki ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose: elle et Okita allaient vraiment bien ensemble, au désespoir de l'avenir du Monde! _Il ne restait plus qu'à prier qu'ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte…_

\- Excuse-toi…, fit soudain une voix derrière l'adolescente.

Et voyant le Yorozuya no Danna apparaître aux côtés de la rouquine, Sagaru comprit la réaction à peine exagérée de celle-ci - il était grillé! C'était la fin du merveilleux plan qu'ils se cassaient la tête à mettre en place depuis près d'une semaine…_ou pas…_

\- G-Gin-chan?

\- Excuse-toi…, répéta l'argenté.

Kagura se tendit malgré elle alors que son patron levait doucement une main. L'officier déglutit difficilement…avant de basculer en arrière quand le samurai se fourra un doigt dans le nez le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Oi, Jimmy-kun, tu m'écoutes? marmonna le permanenté. Le poteau.

\- Po…teau?

\- Excuse-toi auprès du poteau.

\- …Eh?

\- Gin-chan?

\- Ecoute bien ce que Gin-san dit là, Kagura-chan! Si tu rentres dans un poteau, il faut toujours t'excuser le plus sincèrement possible!

\- Eh? Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi?…Pourquoi?! répéta en élevant le ton le Yorozuya. Et bien…parce que tu sais…tu sais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, alors bon…

L'adulte semblait bien parti pour s'enfoncer dans des explications sans queue ni tête mais le fil de ses pensées dévia bien vite. Et suivant le regard rouge qui s'était lui-aussi égaré, Yamazaki et Kagura revirent leur priorité imminente - échangeant un hochement de tête, les deux jeunes prirent leur poste respectif, l'une se jetant sur un Sougo fraîchement apparut et l'autre disparaissant dans une allée.

_Et le ninja se fondit dans l'ombre qui était sa seule amie - sa protectrice et sa confidente…_Nul besoin de préciser que le pouvoir du anpan sortit à nouveau l'espion de son monde où il était le héros des cœurs en quête d'amour.

\- Hum…Kagura-chan, t'es sûre que tu veux continuer avec ce plan? douta pour la énième fois Shinpachi. Ça va faire plus d'une cinquantaine de rencontres en moins de cinq jours! Si avec ça, ils ne réagissent pas, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas croire au destin...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?! s'exclama la jeune fille en mâchonnant soigneusement son sukonbu. On les enferme dans une pièce avec interdiction de sortir tant qu'ils ne se seront pas avoué leurs sentiments?

\- Si on en arrive là, tout finira plus tôt que prévu…, marmonna pour lui-même Sougo d'un air mi-agacé mi-pressé.

\- Sadique?

\- Okita-san? Vous avez dit quelque chose?

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'on les met sur le fait accompli qu'ils ne trouvent pas à réagir, reprit avec sa désinvolture habituelle le capitaine. Si on leur donnait une raison d'interagir, alors peut-être…

C'est d'un même mouvement que les trois jeunes se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, formant un cercle de conspiration. Personne ne songea à appeler Yamazaki pour le tenir au courant…L'espion avait juste l'air de tellement bien s'amuser dans sa ruelle, perdu dans sa fantaisie pleine de ninjas et de dangers mortels. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était grillé depuis longtemps, comme le prouvaient les regards de Gintoki et Hijikata, laissés seuls dans leur coin. Le permanenté ne put s'empêcher un rictus alors que le pseudo-espion se prenait de la façon la plus idiote possible un énième poteau dans la figure.

\- Voilà ce qu'il gagne à ne pas s'excuser quand il rentre dedans…, commenta malgré lui l'argenté, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de la part du policier. Ah, euh…non, je parlais tout seul…

Et se grattant le nez, Gin tenta de trouver quelque chose pour changer de sujet. Hijikata faisait finalement ouvertement attention à lui - il allait qu'il en profite!…_Mais et s'il trouvait le moyen de tout gâcher en choisissant les mauvais mots?_ Le permanenté prit une grand respiration saccadée, se décidant à se jeter à l'eau.

\- On devrait peut-être le leur dire, non?

Le Yorozuya se serait frappé s'il n'était pas occupé à essuyer ses mains moites sur ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression d'avoir creusé sa propre tombe et de s'être soi-même poussé dedans à coup de pieds aux fesses en lançant un tel sujet. Comment était-il censé détailler sa pensée à Toushirou quand celui-ci le regardait d'un air si innocent - enfin, plus interrogatif qu'innocent mais c'était pareil, ça commence par "i"! Bref oui, explication…_Comment? _Déjà qu'il avait du mal à définir à haute voix ce qu'ils étaient…

\- Tu-je…C'est juste qu'ils me font pitié avec leur plan à l'eau de rose! tenta d'argumenter l'argenté.

\- Ah…ça, marmonna Hijikata autour de sa cigarette. On ferait mieux d'éviter…

\- Eh? P-Pourquoi? balbutia malgré lui le samurai, une boule dans la gorge.

\- …Regarde Sougo, fit-il simplement. Ses yeux promettent mille et une tortures si on écourte de notre propre chef son petit jeu.

Parce que oui, d'une façon que Gintoki ignorait et ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir, Okita avait découvert ce qui se passait entre le Yorozuya et son supérieur…Cinq mois étaient passés depuis cette nuit à l'auberge - deux depuis que le capitaine de la première division avait été "mis dans la confidence". L'argenté était étonné qu'il n'ait pas agi plus tôt - mais là n'était pas le moment d'y penser! Il y avait plus urgent à cet instant…

\- Dis, t'es libre ce soir? souffla le permanenté.

Tête baissée, il se frottait la nuque d'un air embarrassé et incertain. Déglutissant bruyamment malgré lui, Gintoki osa à peine jeter un regard en coin prudent à son partenaire après un silence un peu trop long. Il sentit une bouffée de panique le prendre devant les yeux de Hijikata - toujours aussi perçants, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas les déchiffrer! Etaient-ils luisant de bonheur dissimulé? Ou tout bonnement assoiffés de sang? L'argenté n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

\- Ah mais si tu peux pas c'est pas grave, hein! s'écria-t-il soudain en agitant inutilement les bras. Tu es sûrement occupé - ha! Quoi de plus normal! Tu es le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi après tout! Ah-aha-ahahaha!

Mais le rire du Yorozuya mourut bien vite dans sa gorge alors que son malaise tordait encore plus ses entrailles…Surtout que toute expression avait quitté le visage de Toushirou après sa mini-tirade - le policier ne le regardait même plus, soudain focalisé sur sa cigarette à moitié finie. Gintoki crut qu'il allait défaillir quand le brun ouvrit finalement la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Je finis à 23h00…, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter : …ne sois pas en retard…

\- …Compte sur moi!

Et trop soulagé pour vraiment faire attention, le permanenté ne remarqua pas la réaction de Hijikata devant sa réponse enthousiaste. Sourcil tiquant, c'est sans remord que le vice-commandant avait cassé sa cigarette en deux…

* * *

_Et un petit chapitre un pour la route〜 Hum...pas grand chose à dire pour celui-ci à part que j'aime vraiment jouer avec Yamazaki - quel souffre-dou...euh...personnage secondaire magnifique ^^'_

_Ah si oui! Je voulais encore m'excuser d'avoir mis presque un an (on va dire ça hein, parce que j'ai la flemme de compter depuis la fin de ma première fic jusqu'à maintenant ) pour poster la suite (je pense notamment à Kagura Sumire - merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir 3) Mais bon, je suis de retour sur la scène mes chouchoux et prête à tout exploser - ou pas xD_

_Encore merci à Lulu-chan pour la beta - que ferais-je sans toi〜?_


	3. A Pearl is Vanilla Shake color!

**真珠はバニラシェーキ色だ！運動大会に黒子誘いましょう！**

**A Pearl is Vanilla Shake color! Let's invite Kuroko to the Sport Festival!**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Les sakura en fleurs sont vraiment quelque chose de magnifique - une beauté mystique hors de ce monde! Et ceux du parc Ueno offraient à leurs admirateurs la vision irréelle d'un infini rosé. Le mois de mai venait tout juste de commencer et pourtant, chaque coup de vent emmenait avec lui sa poignée de pétales, que l'on ne parvenait à distinguer du reste de la rivière nacrée. C'était vraiment beau…et Gintoki aurait sûrement pu apprécier le spectacle comme il se doit s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à scruter chaque recoin du parc.

⁃ Gin-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais? l'interpella cherches quelque chose ou…?

⁃ Iya! le coupa l'argenté en serrant plus fort que nécessaire sa coupelle de saké. Personne en particulier!

_Il ne se rendit même pas compte de son erreur!_ Et grognant pour lui-même, le samurai descendit son verre avant de s'en resservir un nouveau. _Il ne cherchait personne…_Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à chercher! C'était bien connu pourtant - Yorozuya+Hanami=Shinsengumi qui débarque en force. C'était une tradition – alors où était son Oogushi-kun?! Gintoki était tellement occupé à ruminer ses sombres pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'attitude à peine conspiratrice de Kagura et Shinpachi - à l'inverse de Otae. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil devant l'échange de regards entendus entre les adolescents, portant une main à sa bouche pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de préparer.

La réponse vint d'elle-même sous la forme de deux officiers du Shinsengumi - mais l'hôtesse n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments pour s'en rendre compte…

⁃ Arara! Si ce n'est pas Danna? s'exclama simplement Sougo en arrivant comme de nulle part.

⁃ Ah, Okita-san et Yamazaki-san, quelle surprise! s'étonna faussement Shinpachi - et Kagura le frappa derrière la tête pour son jeu d'acteur merdique.

⁃ Ara, est-ce que le Shinsengumi aussi est de sortie pour un hanami?

⁃ Oui…

Otae avait demandé cela seulement pour savoir s'ils auraient du gorille à manger ce soir - elle n'avait pas du tout prévu la réaction de Gin…surtout après la réponse positive du capitaine. Avalant son saké de travers, le permanenté avait réussi ils ne savaient trop comment à aspirer aussi sa coupelle, se la coinçant à moitié dans la gorge. Il toussa, cria - tenta de -, s'agita et suffoqua jusqu'à ce que Kagura lui mette une grande tape dans le dos, expulsant la coupelle qui se colla au front de Shinpachi, verre de lunettes pour son troisième oeil caché.

⁃ Quel troisième oeil?! beugla l'otaku en fracassant la vaisselle au sol.

⁃ Ah…j'ai cru que j'allais y passer…, s'étrangla Gin en continuant de tousser.

⁃ Et pour continuer sur cette lancée! intervint soudainement Sougo, bizarrement rafraîchi par le pseudo-rendez-vous avec la mort du Yorozuya - _DoS_. Maintenant que vous êtes échauffé, Danna, vous participeriez bien à un petit tournoi de sport, non?

⁃ De quoi? grogna le permanenté.

⁃ Et bien vous voyez, commença à expliquer Yamazaki, on s'est tellement bien amusé la dernière fois avec le concours de jan-ken-pon que Kondou-kyokuchou a décidé d'organiser quelque chose comme le festival de sport pour cette année.

⁃ Eh~! Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du gorille! commenta sans affection malgré son sourire Otae.

⁃ Et? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait participer? marmonna Gintoki, en apparence pas intéressé - _en apparence…_

⁃ Il nous manque des membres pour avoir des équipes équilibrées...

⁃ …

⁃ Allez, Danna! insista Okita avec une lueur peu rassurant dans les yeux. Même Hijikata-san a accepté de participer, vous pouvez bien faire un effort…

C'est avec un froncement de sourcil que le Yorozuya leva la tête vers le blond, le vrillant littéralement du regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire satisfait que le capitaine arborait - mais sincèrement, là tout de suite, il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler avant de lui faire ravaler ce rictus énervant. Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête que Gintoki se tourna vers Yamazaki, plus sérieux que jamais.

⁃ Tu t'es excusé?

⁃ E-Eh? balbutia l'espion, pris au dépourvu.

⁃ Le poteau - ou plutôt les poteaux! Tu t'es excusé?

⁃ Euh…je…

⁃ Pas question de participer tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, Jimmy-kun!

Celui-ci sembla hésiter - mais il se décida vite quand il remarqua l'aura du reste des Yorozuya. Debout derrière leur patron, Kagura et Shinpachi le tuaient littéralement du regard, lui promettant enfer et damnation s'il faisait foirer leur plan.

⁃ C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris! paniqua le joueur de badminton en agitant les bras. J'ai juste besoin de m'excuser, c'est ça? A tous les poteaux que j'ai pu bousculer, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses!

Et pour terminer en beauté, Sagaru alla même jusqu'à s'incliner plus bas que terre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite quand il vit des jambes passer à côté de lui et des voix s'éloigner.

⁃ Alors, où est-ce que vous vous êtes installés? fit mollement Gintoki.

⁃ Youhou! Si on gagne, on se fait inviter par le gorille ce soir!

⁃ Si Kondou-san est toujours en état de marcher d'ici là, commenta Shinpachi en voyant sa soeur se craquer les doigts.

C'est le plus dignement possible que Sagaru se redressa, la larme à l'oeil. _Ce n'était rien, il avait l'habitude…_Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de courir après ses "camarades" avec un "an~" désespéré.

⁃ Et…? Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer comment est-ce que l'on en est arrivé là?

Bras croisés et yeux fermés, Hijikata crachait littéralement de la fumée - et ça n'avait rien à voir pour une fois avec sa cigarette éteinte depuis longtemps oubliée au coin de sa bouche! Mais revoyons nos priorités…Le "là" qui mettait le vice-commandant dans tous ses états vous dites? Et bien c'est très simple, ce "là" peut être résumé en plusieurs mots de quatre syllabes: Yorozuya, Gintoki, Goril-ah non, attendez! Il n'y a que trois syllabes dans "gorille"…Hum? Comment ça "Gintoki" aussi n'a que trois syllabes? Qu'est-ce que vous faites du "n" alors? C'est une syllabe tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable, tel un "ha" ou un "na"! Et vous osez dire que vous êtes des purs japonais après ça? Honte à-eh? Comment ça "pas japonais"? On m'avait pourtant dit que…

⁃ ÇA SUFFIT! explosa finalement Shinpachi, coupant effectivement ce discours interminable.

⁃ Maa, Fukuchou, reprit comme si de rien n'était Yamazaki en se tournant vers son patron. Toutes les équipes sont complètes comme ça, on va enfin pouvoir commencer - c'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

⁃ Exactement, Toushi! s'exclama Kondou en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avec une telle équipe, impossible de perdre - alors faisons de notre mieux, ne!

⁃ Vous dites ça juste parce que l'hôtesse a atterri je ne sais comment dans notre groupe! craqua Hijikata en s'agitant inutilement. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je doive me coltiner deux gorilles, faut bien sûr que lui aussi soit avec nous! Pourquoi? Ha?!

Et alors que le policier faisait face aux conséquences douloureuses de ses mots pour Otae, Gintoki continua mollement de se curer l'oreille, visiblement pas affecté. Le reste du Shinsengumi et du Yorozuya ne purent que regarder la femme la plus forte de Kabukichou mettre sans dessus-dessous ce qui était supposé être l'équipe A - alias Adultes Avares aux Âmes Ardentes. C'est un regard blasé que Shinpachi tourna vers Yamazaki, ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi la jeune femme avait décidé de s'en prendre aussi au permanenté qui - pour une fois! - n'avait rien fait.

⁃ Et au fait, comment ça se fait que même ma soeur soit mêlée à tout ça? On n'avait pas dit que c'était moi qui rejoindrai le groupe de Gin-san et Hijikata-san?

⁃ Voyons Shinpachi-kun! s'offusqua bizarrement l'espion, visiblement blessé. Si tu n'es pas là, qui va m'assister dans ma tâche d'arbitre inutile qu'on n'écoute même pas? Il faut savoir s'entraider entre "JimiKyara" - je compte sur toi!

⁃ OIIIII!

⁃ Pas d'inquiétude, Shinpachi! intervint soudain Kagura.

⁃ On s'occupe de tout alors vous n'aurez rien à faire à part regarder! continua à son tour Sougo.

Le lunetteux eut du mal à se laisser convaincre par la confiance du duo explosif - surtout quand ces deux là trouvaient ça tout à fait normal de parler de responsabilité et d'assurance alors que l'une avait ses doigts dans le nez de l'autre qui tenait ses ornements de cheveux en otage…Qui avait eu la bonne idée, déjà, de mettre Kagura dans l'équipe de la première division? Le jeune samurai sentait que leur plan n'allait pas être si facile à mettre en place que cela - même si la plus grande partie était faite! Surtout que ni Hijikata ni Gintoki ne semblaient enclins à leur faciliter la tâche…

⁃ Bien! Je déclare la première rencontre sportive Shinsen-zuya ouverte! s'enthousiasma tout seul Sagaru en agitant un tambour. La première épreuve, intitulée "Iya~? Where? The Anpan!", repose sur la confiance en son partenaire. Deux paires par équipe - l'un aura les yeux bandés et devra suivre les instructions de l'autre pour trouver le anpan et le manger…

⁃ Et où est le sport dans tout ça? attaqua immédiatement Toushirou, visiblement bien remonté.

Les bras toujours croisés, il avait la tête rentrée dans ses épaules et les dents serrées - on aurait dit un chien blessé, acculé contre un mur, menacé mais prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort…Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était! Ou en tout cas, l'officier le ressentait ainsi…_Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas!_ Cela faisait trop longtemps que lui et Gintoki n'avaient pas eu à interagir dans de telles circonstances - comment était-il censé agir exactement? Monter sur ses grands chevaux comme d'habitude à chaque provocation/remarque/mot du permanenté? Il voulait bien…mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que ledit argenté revienne à lui et dise quelque chose, le provoque - n'importe quoi mais quelque chose de familier, débile et grossier comme il savait si bien le faire!

Mais non, pas une seule remarque déplaisante ne passa la barrière des lèvres du Yorozuya - même son aura n'avait rien de provocatrice ou quoi que ce soit! Toushirou avait même bizarrement l'impression de la voir rétrécir et trembler au fil des secondes - à mesure que le samurai se cachait lui-aussi dans ses épaules, les oreilles devenant soudainement rouges. Le vice-commandant ne put que cligner des yeux alors qu'il tendait une main vers lui en détournant le regard.

⁃ Passe-moi le bandeau…Tu peux donner les directives…, marmonna finalement l'argenté.

La bouche de Hijikata s'ouvrit d'elle-même sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire devant tant de docilité. _De quoi?!_ Le choc lui fit tendre le bout de tissu que Yamazaki lui avait donné… avant qu'il n'arrête soudain son geste, ses neurones travaillant à cent à l'heure sans pour autant qu'il n'assimile ou analyse quoi que ce soit. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire?_ Et alors que son regard devenait hagard à force de trop réfléchir, sa main faisait des va et vient entre lui et Gintoki sans trop savoir sur quoi se décider.

C'est avec des gouttes de sueur froide sur le front que le permanenté le regarda faire, suivant de ses pupilles dilatées les mouvements du bandeau. _Vers lui, pas vers lui, vers lui, pas vers lui…Non, oui, non, oui! Enfin non!_ Non, il ne devait pas! Rien que d'imaginer un Hijikata avec les yeux bandés, il ne tenait pas en place. Le Yorozuya ne pouvait pas se permettre de… Oui, mais en même temps…

⁃ _NOOOOOO!_ cria mentalement l'argenté. _Non, surtout pas! Il faut savoir se retenir, faire profil bas et…_

⁃ Oh et puis merde!

Et sur ces derniers mots très charmants, Hijikata se banda lui-même les yeux avant de se détourner avec un grognement.

⁃ T'as pas intérêt à m'envoyer dans un arbre, Yorozuya!

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer d'arrêter son saignement de nez le plus discrètement possible.

Heureusement pour la santé déjà douteuse de l'esprit de Gintoki, la première épreuve tourna court lorsque les si précieux anpan de Yamazaki se transformèrent en missiles dans les mains de Kagura et Otae. Et alors que Kondou était transformé en Anpan-man - à l'inverse de Sougo qui avait mangé ce qu'il avait pu -, l'argenté avait profité de la distraction pour se remettre de ses émotions. _Donner des ordres à Hijikata…un Hijikata aux yeux bandés…_C'est sans surprise que le permanenté dut utiliser le bandeau de ses fantasmes pour s'essuyer à nouveau le nez.

⁃ On ferait mieux de directement passer aux dernières épreuves, fit remarquer Shinpachi alors qu'un semblant d'ordre était revenu. Si on traine trop, il va y avoir des morts!

⁃ Je suis d'accord, soupira Sagaru avant de toussoter. Alors, laissez-moi annoncer l'épreuve suivante. "If you are a man, use your third leg!" - aussi connue sous le nom de "course à trois jambes".

⁃ T'aurais pas pu le dire directement au lieu de donner des noms ambigus à toutes les épreuves? remarqua dans un cri le lunetteux.

Mais Yamazaki ne luit prêta pas attention, passant déjà dans les rangs pour distribuer les cordes nécessaires à l'épreuve. Les membres du Shinsengumi avaient l'air tellement peu content d'être là, c'était désespérant…Mais l'espion ne laissa pas leur aura de "laissez-moi boire mon saké tranquille!" l'atteindre - non, pas avant que leur objectif ne soit atteint! Et atteint, il le sera aujourd'hui! Sagaru se promit de faire de ce jour, de cet évènement une fête récurrente pour célébrer le bonheur du vice-commandant et son amour! Oui, il le jurait sur son an-**PAN!**-se prit les pieds dans un rescapé de la bataille des Déesses de Kabukichou et s'étala de tout son long par terre en bousculant au passage le Yorozuya no Danna.

⁃ Otto!

C'est presque mollement que Gintoki reprit son équilibre, ses hémorragies instantanées l'ayant quelque peu étourdi. Pourtant, malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, c'est en un instant que son visage devint rouge quand il remarqua dans quelle position lui et Hijikata étaient. _Trop proches!_ Toushirou était légèrement penché en avant, arrangeant son katana pour qu'il ne gène pas, ce qui donna l'impression qu'il se faisait enlacer par le permanenté, tête à hauteur de son torse. Le vice-commandant ne put que lui aussi se transformer en tomate, reculant de quelque pas avant de se redresser.

⁃ Voyons, Hijikata-san! apparut soudain Sougo, faisant sursauter les deux hommes - ils n'étaient vraiment pas dans leur assiette. Si vous vous éloignez comme ça, ce ne sera plus une course à trois jambes. Tenez, Danna! sourit innocemment le blondinet, tendant une corde au samurai. Et ne serez pas trop fort - ce serait bête de lui couper la circulation!

Disant cela, Hijikata vit clairement un éclair de sadisme connecter le regard des deux dangers publics. C'est malgré lui que le policier se mit sur la défensive quand le permanenté se tourna vers lui, déglutissant bruyamment. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard de Gintoki pour se détendre…avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air froissé. C'est sans un mot que l'argenté s'agenouilla à côté de lui, nouant leurs jambes ensembles. Simplement, rien de plus…Toushirou serra les dents devant tant de…normalité. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?_ Et il ne parlait pas que de Gintoki…Après tout, même sa propre réaction, il ne pouvait l'expliquer…

⁃ Ganbarou ne, Toushi!

⁃ Eh?!

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Hijikata n'avait pas vu Kondou approcher et lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule. Pas encore habitué au poids en plus sur sa jambe, c'est sans pouvoir faire grand chose à part battre des bras que Toushirou partit en avant. Il se serait lamentablement étalé au sol si quelque chose n'avait pas amorti sa chute - ou plutôt quelqu'un…

⁃ Itetete…, marmonna Gin qui avait agit sans réfléchir.

C'est quelque peu paniqué qu'il se redressa en sentant le corps de Hijikata trembler au-dessus de lui. _Il ne comprit pas la vision qui l'accueillit…_Visage tourné dans le sens opposé, Toushirou tremblait de tous ses membres. Poings et dents serrés, il essayait de se calmer, en vain. Gintoki put presque voir la dernière parcelle de contrôle du vice-commandant exploser alors qu'il le regardait enfin. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme que l'argenté ne connaissait pas. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, la corde qui gardait leurs jambes connectées fut tranchée. Et c'est en rengainant son sabre que Hijikata quitta les lieux, chaque pas plus chargé d'électricité que l'autre.

Pris au dépourvu par la tournure des évènements, Shinpachi et les autres se rassemblèrent, regardant le samurai s'enfuir. A l'inverse de Gintoki qui ne pouvait lâcher la corde des yeux…le lien…_coupé_…un sentiment de panique monta en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà - édité et bouclé par les bons soins de cette chère Lulu-chan (je t'avais dis que mon idée de titre était aussi nette que toutes mes autres idées xD)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus - pas grand chose à dire sauf que j'ai eut un peu de mal à trouver une fin à peu près correcte à ce chapitre...Je pense que ça va assez bien avec la suite que j'ai en tête - Gin-chan, excuses-moi, vraiment, mais je vais devoir te maltraiter U.U' ...ou pas? Tout est à voir - kufufufu °°_


	4. Room of 6 for 4 - Room of 4 for 5

**「６人の部屋を４人で」&amp;「4人の部屋を５人で」というシテゥーエションが来たら、黙ってて友達をジっと見るんだ 畳でゴロゴロするのはイイ暇つぶしだし、ちゃんと通じし〜**

**When faced with the situation "a room of 6 for 4" &amp; "a room of 4 for 5", just stay quite and stare blankly at your friends - rolling on the tatami is quite a way to kill time, they will understand**

**CHAPITRE 3**

L'incident de la rencontre sportive laissa un goût amer dans la bouche des jeunes cupidon - mais ils ne se découragèrent pas pour autant, bien au contraire! La réaction de Hijikata face à l'attention inattendue de Gintoki, sa fuite devant ce qu'ils avaient conclut être un trop plein d'émotions - tout ça n'avait fait qu'attiser les flammes de la détermination des quatre entremetteurs. Ils étaient sur la bonne voix! Encore un peu et sûrement…

Gintoki soupira en se laissant aller sur sa chaise, bras croisés derrière la tête et jambes jetées sur son bureau. Rappelez-lui d'apprendre la discrétion aux deux idiots qui lui servaient d'employés - non, vraiment? Se cacher derrière Sadaharu pour parler de leur prochain plan alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce? Ils étaient bien trop pris par leur maudite motivation s'ils en venaient à carrément oublier sa présence! Maa…Pas comme-ci il était intéressé par leur petit jeu de chat. Non, il avait plus important à penser pour le moment…

Fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même, Gin se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre, ouvrant de deux doigts ses stores imaginaires. Shinpachi aurait beau dire, ça lui donnait un sacré aire malgré ses yeux de poisson mort! Et puis, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se concentrer sans trop divaguer en ce moment. Et divaguer, il l'avait fait, allant plus loin que jamais dans cette imagination pas très nette - il l'admettait! - qu'était la sienne. Et finalement, mettant sous silence sa panique plus d'une fois, Gintoki était arrivé à la même conclusion que les enfants: si Hijikata s'était enfui comme ça, c'était à cause de l'embarras! _Oui, l'embarras__…_Alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

⁃ Oui, tout va bien…, murmura l'argenté.

Il dut tout de même serrer le poing pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Le doute avait envahi son coeur, alarmant son âme. Mais le samurai prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser cette partie de lui prendre le dessus. _Tout allait bien se passer._ Il ferait en sorte que! Et si pour ça, il devait restreindre son désir et s'effacer, et bien il le ferait. _Tout irait bien__…_

Le premier sacrifice que cette résolution amena fut l'anniversaire de Hijikata. Si il s'était écouté, Gintoki aurait débarqué au QG du Shinsengumi à minuit pile le 5 Mai. Mais la baraque était territoire interdit - le sanctuaire de Toushirou. Le permanenté ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction si il venait à dépasser les bornes._ Les limites__…_Le Yorozuya passa la journée dans un état quelque peu dépressif, parcourant les rues de Kabukichou en espérant tomber sur un certain policier. Un sourire échappa à l'argenté alors qu'il songeait qu'il y a même pas un an, il faisait la même chose mais dans des conditions différentes. Il avait fait un pas en avant depuis - et quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait en sorte de ne pas rendre vain ses efforts, en sorte de combler doucement mais sûrement l'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et Hijikata. La nuit fut longue ce soir là pour le samurai qui se tourna et se retourna dans son futon sans pouvoir dormir. Une seule pensée en tête…

⁃ Toushirou…

* * *

Une semaine passa et aucun membre du Shinsengumi ne s'étaient aventurés à Kabukichou. Pour une fois que l'intervention de la police aurait été la bienvenue, il fallait bien sûr que le quartier reste tranquille - traître! Gintoki pesta légèrement pour lui-même en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Ça n'allait plus! Il avait décidé tout seul de ne pas chercher Hijikata, de ne pas s'imposer - pourtant, il semblait incapable de faire face aux conséquences de son propre choix! Il sentait son esprit le quitter - comme cette fois où il avait été prêt à tout abandonner…tout…Le Yorozuya serra les poings et les dents alors que son ventre faisait des montagnes russes - mais dans quelle spirale infernale était-il tombé? Plus rien n'avait de sens…mais en même temps, chaque pas qu'il faisait était lourd de signification…

⁃ Moooo! craqua finalement l'argenté en s'attrapant la tête à deux mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors? Si je suis mon instinct, il ne fera que s'éloigner - mais quand je réfléchis, mes choix viennent me poignarder dans le dos. C'est quoi, la bonne attitude à avoir? Et, oi! Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à parler comme un personnage d'une tragédie shakespearienne? Être ou ne pas être, mes fesses ouais!

⁃ Si les personnages de Shakespeare te ressemblaient Gin-san, Juliette se serait trompée et aurait bu du vrai poison tandis que Roméo aurait finit avec la gouvernante, commenta simplement Shinpachi.

⁃ Et personne ne voudrait être tes fesses, Gin-chan! Même tes fesses préfèreraient être sur la statut de Tokugawa Ieyasu plutôt qu'associées au concombre flétri entre tes jambes!

⁃ Mon concombre va très bien, kuso gaki! beugla le samurai, ayant d'un coup reprit du poil de la bête. Peut pas en dire autant du choux fleur que t'as sous le crâne!

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu…!

⁃ Hai, hai, intervient le lunetteux avant que Kagura ne jette de l'huile sur le feu. Pas de bagarre ce soir, ok? C'est une rare occasion de sortir manger tous les trois. Profitons, ne?

Claquant de la langue, l'adulte accepta de se calmer, une main sur son bokuto. Son humeur déjà pas bien joyeuse s'était bien assombrie avec cette petite agitation…Mais bizarrement, toute son irritation s'envola quand Kagura se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre la tête de leur trio. Ces gosses alors…Lui qui s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient accepté autant de boulots solos cette semaine, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils préparaient une petite "célébration" pour…tien au fait, pour quoi? Ils avaient assez économisé pour réserver un bon festin dans une auberge pas trop mal - mais en quel honneur? Bah - ce n'était pas important! Après tout, tant qu'il pouvait boire et profiter…

Gintoki aurait mieux fait de pousser l'affaire plus loin! Parce que alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination et étaient accueillis par une agitation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le permanenté comprit finalement les vrais motivations des sales gosses. Il sentit une veine pulser sur son front alors que les dits conspirateurs échangeaient des regards satisfaits - entre eux mais aussi avec leurs acolytes!

⁃ Oh, si ce n'est pas les Yorozuya! s'exclama Kondou en se levant, une fois n'est pas coutume toujours habillé. Venus fêter quelque chose? Ça tombe bien, nous aussi! Joignez-vous à nous!

⁃ …

Gintoki n'eut même pas le temps de songer à refuser que les enfants se mélangeaient déjà aux guerriers, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix. C'est paniqué malgré lui que l'argenté chercha un regard bleu parmi les têtes des policiers - mais il ne le trouva pas, justes des mèches noires aux reflets verts qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser admirer le visage, la flamme qu'il avait tant manqué. Hijikata était assis à côté du gorille, un verre à la main et le bout des oreilles rouges. Il avait la tête baissée et légèrement tournée du côté opposé à là où se trouvait Gintoki - il semblait bien décidé à ne pas le regarder!

Le Yorozuya ne put qu'inspirer profondément en fermant les yeux alors qu'il resserrait le contrôle sur ses résolutions, empêchant son âme de tant frémir. _Il ne ferait pas foirer __ça!_ Et alors qu'il se disait ça, le permanenté se retrouva soudain assis à côté de Kondou, un Okita en face de lui lui faisant le service.

⁃ Restez pas comme ça, danna! C'est une occasion spéciale, buvez!

⁃ Ah…Gorilla a parlé d'une célébration - quelqu'un s'est fait promouvoir?

⁃ Iya…Juste une fête en retard pour l'anniversaire de Hijikata-san.

_Il ne put pas s'en empê__cher__…_Serrant tellement fort sa coupelle, Gintoki l'avait craquelé au point de faire des fissures par lesquelles le saké s'échappa.

⁃ Oya! Il y avait une tasse cassée dans le lot? s'étonna Kondou.

⁃ Danna, faites attention à vous! s'exclama Sougo, en apparence concerné - mais ses yeux cachés tellement mal sa délectation malsaine.

⁃ Tu devrais revoir tes passes-temps, Souichirou-kun…, marmonna malgré lui le Yorozuya.

⁃ Oh! Comme d'éliminer Hijikata-san pour prendre son poste? Et c'est Sougo.

⁃ _Iya…ç__a tu peux continuer - c'est à se demander ce que tu fais à perdre ton temps avec moi. Après tout, quelle plus belle ironie qu'une fête pour c__élé__brer sa naissance pour tuer ce cher Mayora?_

…fut ce que le DoS-Gin-chan aurait dit en temps normal mais là! Il se détourna simplement en descendant le verre que Yamazaki lui avait apporté. _Il ne pouvait pas__…__pas dans ces conditions__…_Comment est-ce que Toushirou réagirait si il s'alliait comme d'habitude au sadique de service? Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait? Ne pas savoir rendait fou le Yorozuya…mais essayer et se rendre compte de son erreur le terrifiait trop pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

* * *

La fête battait son plein…et ce n'était pas la seule! Gintoki n'avait pas put assez se détendre pour profiter de son alcool - et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir un flamant rose danseur de samba dans la tête! Tant d'imagination venait peut-être du fait que Kagura avait mis la main sur une bouteille d'Oronamin-C en trop, ce qui lui était monté au cerveau, la faisant effectuer une danse tribale avec Okita qui câlinait sa bouteille de Dom Perry. Ou peut-être que c'était un effet secondaire de la découverte que si Yamazaki portait les lunettes de Shinpachi et que celui-ci mangeait un anpan en même temps, leurs âmes échangeaient tout naturellement de corps. Quoi qu'il en soit, le samurai avait comprit une chose alors qu'il évitait de justesse de recevoir un gorille finalement nu sur la tête - il devait sortir de là, et vite!

Par chance, ses maudits cupidon personnels étaient trop occupés avec leurs propres affaires pour l'arrêter alors il put sortir de la salle en rampant sans que personne ne le remarque. Il prit bien soin d'attendre d'être à plusieurs couloirs des fêtards pour soupirer, se redressant finalement sur ses deux jambes. Et s'époussetant mollement, l'argenté se mit en route sans attendre, une main posée sur son bokuto et un bras dans le pan de son yukata. _Il ne devait pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis! _Une autre raison qui l'avait empêché de se saouler la gueule comme à l'habitude - il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur le fait de ne pas penser à Hijikata. Mais plus il se répétait qu'il ne fallait pas, plus son esprit se focalisait sur l'officier - un véritable cercle vicieux!

Bizarrement agacé, Gintoki claqua de la langue. Et s'ébouriffant les cheveux de frustration, il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. _Il n'aimait pas!_ Rien que de songer que le vice-commandant était toujours là-bas, adorablement rougit par l'alcool, lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Un sentiment désagréable prit au ventre le samurai alors qu'il se détournait, le regard soudain attristé.

⁃ J'aurai peut-être dut au moins lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Et se perdant dans un trou de désespoir qui semblait sans fond, le Yorozuya ne trouva pas à réagir quand une main le happa soudain dans un couloir sombre. Le permanenté sentit l'air le quitter alors qu'il était violemment plaqué contre un mur. Le grognement qu'il voulut lâcher mourut dans sa gorge quand une chaleur qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille l'envahie soudain de toutes parts. La prise sur ses épaules se relâcha et les mains glissèrent le long de ses bras avant de remonter sur ses flancs, ses côtes, de caresser son dos. Un front se posa lourdement sur son torse, des mèches noires venant chatouiller ses clavicules. Des sensations plus intenses qu'il ne l'aurait crut possible envahir soudain Gintoki…

⁃ Toushirou…, souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Et Hijikata, qui avait commencé à lever les yeux vers lui, tourna violemment le visage en l'entendant murmurer son prénom de cette voix vibrante. L'argenté avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir les joues en feu du vice-commandant à travers ses vêtements. Délicatement, comme-ci il approchait un chat effrayé, le samurai leva une main pour caresser doucement une des oreilles rouges de son compagnon. Il put sentir celui-ci frissonner dans ses bras. Et alors que l'officier resserrait sa prise dans son dos, Gintoki lui prit le visage en coupe, enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément.

⁃ Toushirou…Toushirou…Toushirou…

⁃ Hum…G-Gintoki…

Le sus-nommé ouvrit des yeux surpris en entendant son amour l'appeler - sa voix était bizarrement rauque mais en même temps, quelque peu voilée. Glissant ses mains dans les mèches brunes, le Yorozuya força Hijikata à lui faire face. Un sourire tendre échappa à l'argenté. L'officier était bien éméché, d'où sa soudaine docilité animée d'un besoin d'attention. Gintoki lui caressa la joue, une chaleur infinie se répandant dans sa poitrine quand son partenaire ferma les yeux et blottit sa joue dans sa paume. _Il sentit son coeur chavirer une nouvelle fois__…_

⁃ Toushirou…

Et soufflant une dernière fois son nom, Gintoki scella leurs lèvres en un baiser amoureux. L'échange tourna bien vite passionné, le permanenté arrangeant la tête de Hijikata comme il voulait alors que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à lui quand leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin. _Plus rien ne compta alors pour eux__…_Inversant leur position, Gintoki souleva le policier du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement qui mourut dans leurs lèvres jointes. Une des mains de l'argenté remonta le long de la cuisse découverte de Toushirou, son yukata déjà débraillé. L'homme ne put retenir un grognement en le remarquant - et en songeant que ce manque d'attention devait arriver à chaque fois que le policier avait trop bu…_Que cette image de luxure n'__é__tait pas que sienne à __regarder…_

Le Yorozuya perdit la raison à cette pensée, enfonçant sans réfléchir ses crocs dans la lèvre inférieure de Hijikata. Celui-ci s'arcbouta sans le vouloir, poussant sur le torse de son assaillant sans pousser. Un véritable frisson de plaisir lui était remonté le long de la colonne vertébrale. _Sauvage__…__fougueux__…__non-restreint__…vé__ritablement un d__émon…_Dans ce simple excès de passion, Hijikata avait eut l'impression de voir l'essence même de Gintoki._ Et il aimait __ça!_

⁃ Ah…ah…

Haletant légèrement, Toushirou fourra à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux de l'argenté, tentant de le ramener à lui malgré qu'il ne soit toujours pas redescendu de son pique d'extase. Mais si le corps de Gintoki se moula plus profondément dans le sien, il garda son visage à plusieurs centimètres, yeux rivés sur sa bouche. C'est à travers un regard quelque peu voilé que Hijikata vit l'atmosphère autour du samurai changer. Son expression se fit plus douce, son regard plus protecteur, le couvant presque. Et véritablement un baiser d'excuse, il lui embrassa le coin de la bouche, là où du sang avait coulé de sa lèvre ouverte.

Le vice-commandant le sentit délicatement tracer sa blessure de sa langue avant de lui caresser la joue du bout du nez. Ce fut des baisers papillons plein d'attention qu'il déposa le long de son cou, sa main frôlant délicatement le bas de son dos. L'essence même de ses mouvement avait changé. Toujours plein de tendresses et d'amour, ils étaient plus calmes, plus réfléchis, _contrôlés…__contenus__…_

* * *

Hijikata tira profondément sur sa cigarette, assis dos au mur, un drap couvrant mollement le bas de son corps. Un léger sifflement lui échappa alors que sa cigarette roulait du mauvais côté de sa bouche. Ce fut en écrasant le bâtonnet blanc dans le cendrier mis à disposition que Toushirou tâta du bout de la langue sa blessure oubliée. Ce n'était rien, vraiment - il avait largement connu pire…Et puis la nuit avait été pleine d'évènements bien trop prenant pour qu'une telle égratignure ne le gène - jusqu'ici.

Le vice-commandant rejeta doucement la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur alors que son regard descendait sur l'homme qui dormait toujours à ses côtés. Allongé sur le flanc et tourné vers lui, Gintoki avait un bras sur ses jambes tandis que l'autre était recroquevillé sous sa tête. Et même si les deux samurais étaient originellement connectés par ce bras qui à la base avait été passé autour de la taille du brun, un certain espace séparait leur deux corps. Le Yorozuya se trouvait à la limite du futon, comme-ci il avait voulu laisser le plus de place possible à son compagnon - d'où la position recroquevillée.

Toushirou soupira en songeant que c'était sûrement exactement ça. Du bout des doigts, le policé taquina une boucle sur le haut de la tête de l'argenté, songeant à la tournure des évènement de la veille. Il avait été tout sauf ravi de voir les Yorozuya débarquer dans leur petite soirée - mais il s'était vite résigné, devinant que faire des vagues ne le ferait que jouer en plein dans la paume de Sougo! _Et puis__…_si il s'était rebuté et avait montré son mécontentement devant tout le monde, comment est-ce que Gintoki aurait réagit? Toushi sentit la bile lui monter à la bouche alors qu'il devinait exactement ce que le permanenté aurait fait - _rien_…et le changement soudain d'atmosphère qu'il y avait eut dans ce couloir n'avait fait que le conforter dans ses suppositions.

De retour après être sorti prendre l'air, Hijikata n'avait pas put s'empêcher de se jeter sur l'argenté au détour d'un couloir - l'alcool lui étai monté à la tête, était-ce de sa faut si il devenait honteusement câlin après quelques verres en trop? Quoi qu'il en soit…L'intensité et la passion avec lesquelles leur échange avait commencé faisaient encore vibrer le corps de Toushirou - pas que la suite des évènements n'avaient pas eut le même effet! La douleur dans le bas de son dos était là pour le prouver…Plus calme mais toujours aussi fiévreux, Gintoki les avait tant bien que mal déménagé dans une auberge en bas de la rue - celle-là même où ils étaient toujours. Ils s'étaient alors adonnés à leur plaisir charnel sans penser au lendemain. _Mais toujours__…__toujours__…_Tant de douceur - _trop…_Tant d'attention - _pourquoi?__…__Tant de retenu__…_

Hijikata ne put que serrer le poing en repensant à ces douces caresses. Et le regards brûlant, c'est en devant se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit Gintoki doucement se réveiller. _Il n'aimait pas..._

* * *

_...je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire...pas après - quoi? 7 mois d'absence? Je ne sais même plus tellement ça fait longtemps ' Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps - si il y a encore quelque part des âmes charitables qui attendaient la suite de cette pauvre petite chose qu'est l'histoire de nos deux amoureux qui ne sont qu'au début de leur relation et ont encore tant à découvrir - sur l'autre, mais aussi sur eux-même! (comment ça j'essaye de noyer le poisson en glissant des commentaires bien philosophiques qui ont leur place ici - ou pas? oO)  
_

_Quoi qu'il en soit! Je suis de retour - pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Un mauvais tour car après aussi longtemps de silence radio, je reviens pour vous assommer à coup de noix de coco! Ohoho! Je n'ai pas passé ces derniers mois à siroter un cocktail en haut de mon arbre perdu sur mon île mes amis, non, non, non! J'ai bien comme il se doit fini cette deuxième partie de ma mini-série sur notre couple préféré! Et c'est ainsi que j'ai l'honneur d'imiter l'une des seuls raisons qui me fait encore suivre un tant soit peu correctement : un compte à rebours ! Pas de jours mais presque ;3_

**Nombre de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit (à peu près) complètement fini:**** 4.**_ (...pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait plus? oO)_


	5. Mushroom's Apologies' Technique

**謝りきのこの術: 生きててすみません**

**Mushroom's Apologies' Technique: Sorry to be alive!**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Le bruit de l'horloge résonnait plus que jamais dans la pièce alors que le combat silencieux continuait. Des yeux rouges plongés dans des yeux bleus, une tension palpable dans l'air chargé d'électricité. Le lien qui connectait les deux paires de pupilles était plein de sous-entendu et de promesses. _Je ne perdrai pas__…Dé__tourne le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et je passe à l'action__…__Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir__…_L'équilibre précaire dans lequel le duel était tombé se brisa quand le fusuma s'ouvrit soudain._ Enfer et damnation s'abattirent alors sur la piè__ce! _

⁃ Désolé pour l'attente! fit Shinpachi en ouvrant comme il put le paravant, ses bras pris par son plateau de thé. Je ne trouvais pas le-OIIII! A quoi vous jouez espèce de cinglés?!

⁃ …Ah…

Et comme-ci ils n'avaient pas manqué de faire exploser le dojo, Kagura et Sougo se rassirent chacun d'un côté de la table, rangeant tout naturellement leur bazooka ou ombrelle dans la poche tridimensionnelle qu'ils semblaient l'un comme l'autre avoir. C'est sans plus attendre que leur affrontement oculaire reprit - seulement cette fois-ci, leurs regards n'étaient pas focalisés sur leur adversaire mais sur la récompense en jeu: le dernier paquet de biscuit Marie-Rouge*! Shinpachi ne put que soupirer alors que le thé éclaboussa légèrement la table quand il posa les tasses sur celle-ci - il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que les deux autres faisaient en-dessous!_ En parlant de dessous__…_

⁃ Yamazaki-san! appela le jeune samurai en toquant sur un des tatami. Je vous ai servi du thé aussi - vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas nous rejoindre? Au lieu de rester sous la maison…

⁃ Surtout pas, Megane, répondit Okita avant qu'un bruit quelconque ne puisse s'élever du sol.

C'est avec des lunettes brillantes que l'otaku vit le capitaine de la première division se tourner vers lui. Son expression n'avait rien de particulier - mais vu la façon dont il se frottait le poignet, ce n'était pas par un traité de paix que Kagura avait réussit à mettre la main sur ses biscuits, _litté__ralement_! Quoi qu'il en soit…

⁃ C'est une mission de la plus haute importance qu'on a confié à Zaki! continua Sougo.

⁃ Exactement! vint renchérir la Yato. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si l'autre stalker de gorille découvrait ce que l'on prépare? Tout tomberait à l'eau - aru!

⁃ C'est peut-être un gorille mais ça reste notre commandant alors un peu de respect!

Et le plus naturellement au monde, l'espion souleva le tatami sous lequel il était caché pour tremper son anpan dans une tasse avant de retourner dans son coin. Shinpachi ne put même pas faire de remarque, son cerveau trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire à Kondou pour lui retirer l'envie de creuser des trous dans le plancher de sa maison. _Ç__a expliquait les courants d'airs!_ Mais attendez une seconde…

⁃ _Et si ce n'est pas Kondou-san qui a fait ces trous, mais__…_Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Sacchan-san? réalisa-t-il soudain. Le dessous est peut-être surveillé mais qu'en est-il du dessus? Les choses ne feront que se compliquer si…

⁃ T'as un cran de retard, Megane, le coupa simplement le policé. Je me suis déjà occupé de l'autre Maso de stalker…

⁃ Okita-sa…

BOOM! Quelque part dans la résidence venait d'exploser quelque chose, faisant trembler les bâtiments. Shinpachi ne put que lever les yeux au plafond, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front alors qu'il attendait une seconde explosion - qui ne se fit pas prier!

⁃ Ahahaha! résonna au loin le rire de Sarutobi Ayame. Otae-san, si tu crois que tes petits pièges réussiront à me tenir éloigner de mon Gin-san, tu me connais mal! Peu importe le nombre de bombe que je dois affronter, je-BOOM!

⁃ …

⁃ Paix à son âme…, marmonna simplement Kagura en finissant ses biscuits.

⁃ Hum…tte OI! gronda Shinpachi. Qui est-ce qui vous a permit de poser des explosifs dans la maison des gens?!

Le grondement du lunetteux s'accompagna de plusieurs détonations et bruits de plafond qui s'écroule. L'otaku ne put alors plus réagir, surtout quand il voyait la façon dont ses invités réagissaient - l'indifférence même! Il ne put que soupirer en prenant place, sirotant avec résignation son thé. Autant en finir le plus vite possible…Histoire que le dojo soit toujours debout d'ici la fin de cette histoire!

⁃ Vous pensez vraiment que quelque chose comme ça fonctionnera? s'inquiéta quelques heures plus tard Shinpachi.

Et mettant le point final à leur petite liste, le lunetteux se redressa pour la tendre au duo en face de lui. C'est bizarrement calme que Kagura et Okita se penchèrent sur le papier alors que l'hôte de maison se tournait vers son dernier invité pour lui resservir du thé. Le tsukkomi n'arrivait même plus à trouver cela bizarre que seule la tête de Yamazaki ne sorte du plancher - la preuve que l'humain peut vraiment s'habituer à tout…

⁃ Ne t'en fais pas, Shinpachi-kun, le rassura tranquillement l'espion. Pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heure quand on a les solutions sous le nez?

⁃ Exactement-aru! renchérit la jeune fille, soudain excitée. Gin-chan est un idiot et Mayora vole tout aussi bas - si on fait trop compliqué comme la première fois, ils vont encore passer à côté du plus important!

⁃ Oi, China, la reprit soudain Sougo. Ne mets pas Hijikata-san au même niveau que Danna, tu veux? Si Danna est un idiot, alors Hijikata-san est un zombie qui devrait passer le reste de l'éternité à manger son propre bras!

⁃ Ah, désolée, sadique. C'est vrai, tu as raison…

⁃ Oi…pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que dans ces moments horriblement perturbants que vous arrivez à vous mettre d'accord? tiqua Shinpachi avec des sueurs froides. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? C'est bien beau d'avoir une liste de plans mais il faut maintenant trouver comment les mettre en place…

⁃ Moi qui me demandais ce que vous prépariez. C'était donc cela!

Soudain apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, c'est avec un sourire léger que Otae prit la liste des mains du policier pour la parcourir.

⁃ Ane-go! s'exclama Kagura, sautant sur ses pieds pour enlacer la jeune femme.

⁃ Ane-ue, Kyubei-san!

⁃ Bonjour, salua l'héritière des Yagyu en apparaissant derrière l'hôtesse. J'ai apporté des pâtisseries. J'espère que vous…

Mais Kyubei ne termina pas sa phrase, se coupant elle-même quand elle posa les yeux sur Yamazaki. Celui-ci la salua d'un geste de la tête, pas du tout perturbé - il s'était trop habitué pour son propre bien à n'être qu'une tête il semblerait…

⁃ Youhou! Gâteaux! s'excita à nouveau la Yato.

⁃ Oi, China! T'as pas intérêt à tout manger!

⁃ Sinon quoi? Hehehehe!

⁃ Moo, Shin-chan!

Et une moue sur les lèvres, Otae s'assit simplement à côté de son frère. L'énième bagarre des deux adolescents semblait nullement l'affecter - tout comme Kyubei mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Non, la jeune samurai était juste trop occupée à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son amie sur l'objet non-identifié qui sortait du sol.

⁃ Ane-ue?

⁃ Tu aurais dut me dire ce que vous prévoyiez de faire, je vous aurai tout de suite aider!

⁃ Ane-ue…Alors, toi-aussi tu penses que Gin-san serait plus heures si on arrivait à le mettre avec Hijikata-san? s'illumina naïvement l'otaku.

⁃ Hum…? sourit toujours aussi chaleureusement Otae. Heureux? Saa…C'est le cadet des mes soucis que Gin-san soit heureux. Mais si il se met en couple, ça voudra dire que Sarutobi-san n'aura plus son mot à dire et…je suis terriblement curieuse de voir sa réaction…

Disant cela, la jeune femme entrouvrit ses yeux jusqu'ici fermés, laissant apercevoir le trou noir qu'était sa mesquinerie. Shinpachi eut un mouvement de recule instinctif. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter sur quoi que ce soit concernant sa soeur car un bruit de lame que l'on dégaine attira son attention. L'adolescent n'arriva même pas à trouver ses mots pour demander à Kyubei ce qu'elle faisait tellement tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup.

⁃ Kyu-chan? appela Otae, son masque de douceur remit en place.

⁃ Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à Tae-chan? tonna simplement la samurai, pointant son arme devant les yeux de Yamazaki.

⁃ Ah, non, puisque je vous dis que…, balbutia comme il put l'espion.

Mais il se coupa net en déglutissant violemment quand il sentit un regard lourd se poser sur lui. _Otae l'avait finalement remarqu__é…il é__tait fichu__…_

* * *

⁃ Takku…, pesta pour lui-même Gintoki en se frottant la tête. Cette Kagura…

⁃ _Je veux un chupatto!_ avait chouiné l'adolescente quelques minutes plus tôt. _Gin-chan, sois un bon fils et va en acheter un pour maman!_

Le samurai sentit une veine pulser sur son front alors qu'il arrivait en vue du konbini recherché. Parce que oui~! En plus de se servir de lui comme coursier, la Yato avait ses petites manières et il ne fallait surtout pas essayer d'y redire quoi que ce soit. Si c'était un chupatto de ce magasin en particulier qu'elle voulait, et bien elle l'aurait!

⁃ _Et n'essaye même pas d'aller en acheter ailleurs, tu m'entends? Je le saurai__…__et tu le regretteras amèrement!_

⁃ Il serait peut-être temps de lui inculquer quelques manières, grogna l'argenté en se craquant les doigts.

Et entrant finalement dans le konbini, le pauvre caissier ne dut pas comprendre le regard noir qu'il lui lança. _Traître_…Claquant de la langue, c'est sans plus tarder que le Yorozuya se dirigea vers les congélateurs, bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible. Comme ça, il pourrait rentrer, balancer sa glace dans la figure de Kagura, se faire passer à tabac et enfin, soigner ses blessures avant de câliner Sadaharu. Oui, c'était un programme parfait!

⁃ Otto! On dirait que j'ai évité la catastrophe!

Parce que malgré les rayons vides de clients mais pleins à craquer d'articles, allez savoir pourquoi, il ne restait plus qu'un seul chupatto dans le congélateur. C'était à croire que des lycéens avaient fait une rasade pour essayer de faire le plein de fraîcheur dans leur corps avant que l'été qui approchait à grands pas n'arrive. Huh, quelle idée futile! Après tout, il parlait en temps que connaisseur, ça ne fonctionnait pas! Quoi qu'il en soit! La chance semblait être de son côté aujourd'hui. Et pensant cela, Gintoki tendit le bras pour s'emparer du tube de glace.

C'est presque sans surprise que le permanenté vit une autre main se poser sur la sucrerie en même temps que lui. Non vraiment - il aurait plus été surprit si ça n'était pas arrivé…Parce que vous voyez, dans le monde qu'est celui de Gintama, aucun personnage n'a le droit à un moment de chance gratuit - encore moins quand vous êtes le personnage principale! C'est donc avec un soupire résigné que Gintoki se redressa sans lâcher la glace, prêt à affronter tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui se tenait en face de lui…

⁃ Toushirou…, souffla-t-il sans le vouloir.

Le sus-nommé sursauta légèrement. Et alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'argenté, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à entendre le Yorozuya l'appeler par son prénom - surtout en public! Les yeux du permanenté s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'il se rendait aussi compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Et comme-ci il s'était brûlé dessus, il lâcha soudain le chupatto avant de reculer de quelques pas - comme pour mettre une distante de sécurité. Hijikata tiqua visiblement devant sa réaction mais ne dit rien.

⁃ E-Eh, tenta de se reprendre Gintoki sans pour autant le regarder. Alors comme ça, Hijikata-kun, toi-aussi tu aimes les chupatto? Quel parfum? Soda? Raisin?

⁃ …

Face à l'absence de réponse du policier, le samurai ne put que toussoter en se frottant la tête. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa l'expression du vissage du brun. _Encore_…Encore ce regard qui lui était inconnu - presque féroce mais en même temps tellement hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face - pas alors qu'il ne comprenait pas…

⁃ _On ferrait mieux de se retire pour le moment_, conclu l'argenté avant de se détourner pour partir. A plus…

⁃ Attend. Tu n'étais pas venu acheter un chupatto toi-aussi? demande Hijikata, la voix vide de sentiment, presque froide.

⁃ Non, c'est bon, tu peux l'avoir…J'irai en chercher ailleurs…

Un silence puis un claquement de langue lui répondirent. Et alors que l'officier s'éloignait à pas chargés d'électricité, Gintoki s'arrêta soudain, quelque chose d'autre ayant tilté dans sa tête.

⁃ _Reviens les mains vides et tu comprendras pourquoi est-ce que les Yato sont appel__é__s les mercenaires de l'espace__…_

Le Yorozuya déglutit bruyamment en se rappelant la menace à peine voilé de Kagura. Si il laissait Hijikata partir avec le chupatto…il était mort! Parce qu'il y a une différence importante entre se faire frapper par une adolescente surhumaine à jeun ou pas. Une différence résumait par l'hôpital ou le cimetière…Entre deux maux, il faut le choisir le moindre comme on dit. Mais quand on est confronté à trois solutions douloureuses, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire? Et alors que cette question passait dans la tête de Gintoki, il jeta un regard incertain par-dessus son épaule, vers les caisses.

Hijikata mâchonnait sa cigarette éteinte à l'en déchiqueter, énervé comme jamais. Non, il n'était pas énervé en fait…Juste irrité et frustré au point où il ne pouvait plus tenir en place et se retrouvait à taper tellement fort du pied qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire un trou dans le plancher. Et ce caissier qui ne semblait pas prêt d'en finir avec ce client sorti de nulle part - le monde entier était contre lui aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas possible! Et alors que son sabre le démangeait comme jamais, une main se posa sur son épaule. Toushirou ne songea alors même pas à dégainer - non, pas quand il se retrouva avec une bouteille de mayonnaise sous le nez. Il dut loucher pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

⁃ Tiens, grommela Gintoki en secouant la bouteille. Je te paye ça alors donnes-moi le chupatto…

⁃ …Ha? fut tout ce que le policier put dire.

Et bizarrement, alors que son irritation et son envie de tout casser le quittaient, ce fut tout autre chose qui fit bouillir son sang. _De l'excitation__…_pas le même genre que quand le permanenté se retrouvait au-dessus de lui sur un futon - _non_…Quelque chose de plus familier, de plus…_sanglant_…C'est presque avec nostalgie que Toushirou laissa ce sentiment l'envahir - et c'est avec tout autant de passion qu'il l'embrassa.

⁃ Arrête de dire des conneries, tu veux, Tenpa? gronda-t-il en se dégageant. Je te ferai dire que de la mayonnaise, je peux en acheter quand je veux! Parce que contrairement à une certaine personne, mon porte-feuille n'est pas là pour décorer!

⁃ HA?! tiqua tout de suite le Yorozuya. Oi, t'es entrain de me dire que tu abandonnerais ton Dieu? Huh?! Et ça se dit mayora après!

⁃ La ferme, qui est-ce que tu traites de mayora, fétichiste du sucre!

⁃ Exactement! Je suis un fétichiste du sucre! chantonna avec hargne l'argenté en lui mettant un pseudo coup de tête - le brun lui répondit en poussant avec autant de forces, amenant à une dispute front contre front. Raison de plus pour que ce soit moi qui prenne le chupatto! S'il n'a pas sa dose de sucre, Gin-san risque de mourir! Littéralement!

⁃ Parfait pour moi! Pas question que je te le donne! Pour une fois que Kondou-san me demande autre chose que de la glace pour l'autre guenon - je ne laisserait pas un raté comme toi se mettre au travers de mon chemin!

⁃ Hijikata-kun~! Je ne te savais pas aussi naïf! Tu crois vraiment que le stalker qui te sert de chef agit de sa propre volonté? Ha! C'est nulle autre que le grand roi démon Piccolo qui tire les ficelles! Mouhahaha! Pauvres fous! Vous avez signé votre perte le jour où vous avez fait de ce gorille sans poils votre chef!

⁃ Répètes si tu l'oses, paresseux touffu!

Et se repoussant violemment, ce fut d'un même mouvement que les samurai dégénèrent leurs armes. Le pauvre caissier cria devant la soudaine agitation et allez savoir pourquoi, le client se jeta derrière le comptoir au-lieu de s'enfuir. Mais rien de tout ça n'entra dans le champ de conscience des deux hommes. Ils étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour, ne se lâchant pas des yeux et calant leurs respirations. Une bras bougea, une jambe se plia - et les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans une explosion d'étincelles. C'est en pouvant rien faire d'autre que grogner qu'ils échangèrent des coups, leur esprit animal s'étant réveillé et les empêchant d'assimiler ce qu'ils faisaient. Où ils se trouvaient, les conséquences de leurs actes ou ce qui les entourait…

C'est pourquoi c'est leurs instincts primaires qui réagirent quand des missiles non-identifiés se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils les réduire en miettes en un mouvement - et se figèrent quand une pluie de soda leur tomba dessus, reste des canettes qu'ils venaient d'éventrer. Mais pas de temps de réflexion pour les braves(?) - surtout quand des douzaines de canettes de soda se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, à croire que des sales gosses se trouvaient chacun d'un côté du magasin et se livraient bataille malgré les pauvres innocents coincés au-milieu. Les deux hommes se seraient crut piégés dans un jeu où les ninja sont chargés de couper les fruits et d'en faire une salade pour le dîner. Un coup de sabre par-là, un coup de sabre par-ci…Combo, coup critique, frénésie, bombe…

⁃ Une minute, bombe? tiqua Hijikata en se figeant.

⁃ Huh?

Ce fut presque au ralentit que les deux hommes virent la bombe que Gintoki venait de dévier aller se loger dans un micro-onde ouvert. La porte de celui-ci se ferma toute seule, un "chin" résonna dans le magasin soudain silencieux…Et tout explosa avant même que les samurai ne songent à faire quoi que ce soit!

* * *

⁃ Ah, Gin-san! Okairi!

⁃ Ha…

Enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée, l'argenté traîna les pieds jusqu'à son bureau, vide d'énergie. Couvert de la tête aux pieds de débris de ciment, il pouvait les sentir tirer ci et là à chacun de ses pas, bien accrochés grâce aux boissons sucrées qui avaient imbibé sa personne et séchaient depuis longtemps. Un soupire échappa au samurai alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise. Et les yeux plus morts que jamais, il se mit à contempler le plafond, totalement amorphe. On aurait dit une statut qu'un artiste particulièrement excentrique aurait passé sa vie à peaufiner - le thème? "Sucre, béton, tourments".

⁃ Ah! Gin-chan! accourut Kagura. Alors? Mon chupatto? Je te préviens, je suis pas de bonne humeur alors j'espère que…!

⁃ Kagura-chan, la coupa soudain Shinpachi.

Posant une main sur son épaule, l'adolescent secoua simplement la tête. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, la Yato sembla comprendre l'atmosphère et s'adapter. C'est d'un même mouvement que les jeunes gens sursautèrent alors qu'ils faisaient face à leur patron. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé mais les dévisageait clairement du coin de l'oeil.

⁃ Dites…Pourquoi est-ce que même vous, vous êtes couverts de soda?

⁃ …

⁃ Ha-ah…

S'essuyant mollement les cheveux, c'est avec un soupir contenté que Hijikata se laissa tomber sur le tatami de sa chambre. _Il se sentait tellement bien!_ Une bonne douche chaude suivit de quelques cigarettes - il n'y avait rien de mieux pour passer la soirée! Un bol de mayonnaise aurait été le bienvenu aussi mais il était trop bien installé pour bouger. Totalement détendu, le vice-commandant était appuyé sur ses coudes et avait la tête levait vers le plafond, regardant les ombres que la lumière de la lune projetait. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, voulant profiter de la brise fraîche de cette fin de printemps.

⁃ Haaah….

_Il __é__tait bien__…_Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi - l'esprit libéré de tout, le corps plongé dans une léthargie agréable, l'âme en paix. Et il savait exactement ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état - _cette dispute_, ce méli-mélo de sensations, d'émotions qui avait fait bouillir son sang comme jamais. Ça lui avait tellement manqué! De pouvoir totalement se lâcher, ne pas avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences - d'interagir avec le Gintoki qu'il connaissait! Il avait eut l'impression de revenir à la maison…Toushirou tira un grand coup sur sa cigarette avant de l'éteindre, soudain prêt à sauter sur ses pieds. Parce qu'une envie folle l'avait tout d'un coup prit - il voulait le voir…Il se l'avouait, il avait envie de voir l'autre idiot de permanenté! De le voir, lui parler, le toucher…Et alors qu'il pensait à toutes ces choses, l'officier eut du mal à retenir un sourire débile.

Heureusement pour lui, Hijikata réussit à atténuer son expression quelque peu abrutie en un sourire en coin quand il releva soudain la tête, un bruit dans le jardin ayant attiré son attention. Visiblement fraîchement sortit de la douche, Gintoki se tenait au pied du muret duquel il venait de sauter. Il avait prit ni son bokuto ni son yukata, remarqua le vice-commandant alors que l'argenté s'approchait de la chambre. Il se frottait la nuque d'un air incertain et regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Toushirou ne fit pas attention à son agitation, encore sur son petit nuage. C'est les bras glissés dans les pans de son vêtement qu'il s'avança vers son visiteur, hésitant à descendre à sa hauteur.

⁃ Gintoki…

⁃ Tout d'abord! commença soudain celui-ci avec un sentiment de précipitation. Désolé d'être venu ici sans ta permission! Je sais que le QG est terrain interdit mais il fallait absolument que je…

Hijikata tenta de ne pas se laisser trop atteindre par cette sensation désagréable qui venait à chaque fois que le permanenté disait "désolé". Son explication réussit à calmer son esprit - c'était partit d'une bonne intention, dans la définition normale de la chose. Le policier se trouvait maintenant intrigué par ce que le Yorozuya avait à lui dire.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? demanda simplement le brun.

⁃ Je…Je voulais m'excuser…

⁃ …Quoi?

Toushirou étant sur la terrasse, Gin dut lever les yeux pour le regarder en face. Les doigts de l'officier se crispèrent violemment sur ses coudes alors que leurs yeux s'accrochaient - _non…non…_

⁃ …Je suis désolé de m'être emporté aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas…

⁃ …

⁃ Toushir…

⁃ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

Le samurai se figea visiblement, un frisson lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. La voix du policier était si froide, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. _Avec tant de distance et d'indiff__érence…_Les mains de Gintoki tremblèrent à ses côtés et ses pupille s'écarquillèrent quand Hijikata releva ses mèches pour le regarder. _Une nuit sans lune__…__Un acier sans merci__…_

⁃ Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire? répéta le vice-commandant. Très bien, tu peux rentrer maintenant. Tu sais où est la sortie.

Et faisant volte-face, l'homme retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent, un grand bruit résonna…Mais Gintoki le vit, l'entendit sans pour autant assimiler quoi que ce soit. _Il faisait soudain tellement froid__…_parce que c'était comme-ci toute chaleur avait quitté Toushirou dès l'instant où il avait fait un pas de travers. _Il l'avait mit en colè__re…_mais il ne se rendait pas encore compte que la cause de tout cela était loin d'être ce qu'il croyait…

* * *

**_Omake: Pendant ce temps, aux deux extrémités du konbini...  
_**

_Caco-cola, spirit, tanfa__…__Tout y passa!_

⁃_ Esp__èce de! On avait dit pas les bulles-rouges! gronda Kagura en explosant la canette dans sa main._

⁃_ Tu peux parler, China! r__é__torqua Sougo en __é__vitant un missile. C'est toi qui a commenc__é __avec cette bouteille de lait!_

⁃_ C'__é__tait pas moi! C'est les lunettes de Shinpachi les responsables!_

⁃_ Oi! Arr__êtes de reporter la faute sur les autres! s'enflamma l'otaku. Et pourquoi seulement mes lunettes?_

⁃_ Ano__…__Okita-taichou__…, hé__sita Yamazaki. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la main? Ne me dites pas que__…_

⁃_ Hora!_

⁃_ Eh? Kagura-chan, c'est moi ou y-a comme un bruit de sifflement?_

⁃_ Une minute, bombe?_

_Les adolescents ne purent que se regarder alors que le micro-onde faisait son affaire. Un "sadiiiiiqueeee!" tonitruant put se faire entendre au-milieu de l'explosion. Mais que ce soit __ç__a ou l'__é__change pr__écé__dent, Hijikata et Gintoki ne remarquèrent ni l'un ni l'autre__…_

* * *

***Morigana Marie Choco-Biscuit**_ \- une marque véritable de biscuit japonaise, je pourrai tuer pour en manger au-moins un paquet tous les jours *^* Mais attention hein! Que la boîte rouge - j'ai tellement eut l'impression de me faire trahir quand je n'ai trouvé que la jaune et le bleue au konbini un soir ;.;_

_Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai manqué marquer Kyuubi au lieu de Kyuubei, je me le demande? ;.; Ça m'apprendra à me faire convertir 10 ans plus tard à Naruto =^= Mais que voulez-vous, je suis faible face au contrat du genre « Si tu lis Naruto, il se peut que je commence Gintama tu sais〜? » Grrr - un coup bas Shiro-cchi, tu me connais oh que trop bien…  
_

_Bref, je crois que je me suis un peu égarer là alors voilà〜_

**Nombre de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit (à peu près) complètement fini: 3.**


	6. After a week of hell, upload the sequel

**地獄のような週がおわったら、続きをアップロードすると、気分は晴れるぞ〜****! **

**After a week of hell, upload the sequel, it will brighten your day****〜****!**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le samurai se pencha un peu plus en avant, enfonçant littéralement la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Un coup d'oeil à droite, un à gauche; on pousse légèrement la confiture, derrière les yaourts et…non, il n'était vraiment plus là - disparu! Grognant pour lui-même, Gintoki se cogna contre la porte alors qu'il se retirait du frigidaire - ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

⁃ Oi! Qui est-ce qui a mangé mon pudding? lança-t-il en revenant dans la salle principale.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse des sales gosses qui lui servaient d'employés. Kagura était allongée sur un des canapés, la tête rejetée sur le bord et posée sur Sadaharu qui dormait tranquillement sous sa maîtresse tandis que Shinpachi était pris par son ménage - une vraie fée du logis, avec son bandana et son plumeau. Le permanenté ne put s'empêcher un petit reniflement moqueur en le remarquant. Mais il se reprit bien vite en se rappelant qu'il était bientôt quatre heure et que son goûter avait disparu.

⁃ Oi! On vous a jamais appris à répondre quand on vous pose une question? Qui? Si le coupable se dénonce de lui-même, je promets de le suspendre par les pieds au-dessus du balcon que pour le reste de la journée - parole de Gin-san!

⁃ Que…, répéta l'otaku avec un regard mort. Une personne normale ne le supporterait pas - mais avant tout, une personne normale ne menacerait même pas de faire quelque chose pareille. Et puis Gin-san! continua sur sa lancé l'adolescente en remontant ses lunettes. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mangé ce matin? Tu disais en avoir assez du tamago-kake-gohan*.

⁃ …Ah.

⁃ Y-a pas de "ah" qui tienne! s'excita le tsukkomi.

⁃ Arrête de faire du bruits, Damegane**, grogna Kagura en se redressant. Et puis Gin-san, tu ne sors pas aujourd'hui?

⁃ Si tu veux quelque chose, va te l'acheter toi-même! répondit immédiatement l'adulte.

⁃ Non, c'est pas ça! Tu vas pas acheter ton JUMP?

⁃ Hum…? Il sort aujourd'hui?

⁃ Oui! C'est férié lundi alors tu sais? "Le JUMP sort parfois le samedi alors faites attention"-aru! récita avec panache la Yato - on avait presque l'impression d'entendre la BGM caractéristique des titres de Gintama jouer en fond.

Pour toute personne externe aux Yorozuya, ce dialogue aurait parut tout à fait normal. Une gentille jeune fille qui pense à ce qui se rapprochait fortement d'un deuxième père pour elle…Oui mais non! Jamais au grand jamais cette "gentille jeune fille" en question n'aurait rappelé à son père de substitution quoi que ce soit concernant ce maudit magazine qui l'empêchait de faire son plein de sukonbu une fois par semaine - non, elle était même plutôt du genre à balancer le bouquin par la fenêtre si ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait manger ce soir! Alors pourquoi est-ce que Gintoki ne réagit pas face à cette marque d'attention de la Yato? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dépêcha pas de lui mettre un coup sur la tête pour lui faire sortir toute mauvaises idées? Et bien…

⁃ Bon, je vais au magasin, annonça finalement l'argenté en allant pour sortir.

⁃ Ah, Gin-san! On est à court de papier toilettes alors pense à en acheter! lança Shinpachi.

⁃ Et fais attention sur la route! Je ne veux pas avoir à venir te chercher à l'hôpital - encore!

Et balayant les remarques maternelles de la rouquine d'un geste de la main, le samurai quitta l'appartement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rembarré la femme au foyer qu'était l'adolescent? Pourquoi est-ce que ce fut en silence que le Yorozuya monta sur son scooter et se mit en route? Kagura et Shinpachi ne cherchèrent même pas à se poser ces questions, leurs esprits bien trop pris pas autre chose pour - ils étaient des gens en mission, ils ne pouvait se permettre aucune distraction!

⁃ La machine est lancée, souffla la Yato. Allons-y, Pasta!

⁃ Roger, Yama-san.

Et sur ces noms de code, Sadaharu sauta du balcon de l'appartement pour atterrir bruyamment au-milieu de la rue, les deux adolescents sur son dos. Ce fut aussi discrètement que possible pour un chien de sa taille que le Inu-Gami se mit à suivre le samurai à scooter - qui conduisait bizarrement lentement. Il n'était même pas encore arrivé au premier carrefour!

⁃ Tu crois que Gin-san nous a repéré? s'inquiéta le lunetteux.

⁃ Comme-ci! ricana la jeune fille. Il doit juste être trop absorbé par ses pensées pour son JUMP - ou pour un certain fan de Magazine, rajouta-t-elle avec une expression lubrique que Shinpachi ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit…Ici Yama-China-Musume, annonça-t-elle soudain en tirant un talkie-walkie de sa poche. Le poussin vient de quitter la coquille et descend en ce moment la cascade arc-en-ciel. Vous pouvez prépa-ah.

Et alors que sa maîtresse se coupait toute seule, Sadaharu s'arrêta d'avancer, regardant devant lui avec un air d'incompréhension. Pendant tout le rapport de l'adolescente, Gintoki avait continué à avancer à vitesse moins 1 km/h et était finalement arrivé au carrefour au bout de la rue - où il venait de mollement se faire renverser par un camion quelque peu pressé.

⁃ Moshi moshi, Yama-China-Musume? résonné la voix d'un certain capitaine à travers l'apparaît de communication. Ici Bakaiser troisième du nom. Est-ce que le poussin est en position? On commence à avoir du mal à tenir en laisse le chat de notre côté…

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, des bruits de tête qui se fait martelée par une raquette de badminton bonne pour la poubelle résonnèrent en bruit de fond. Un grésillement vibra sur la ligne de communication.

⁃ …China?

Seul un mugissement explosif lui répondit - suivit d'un bruit de vol plané qui fini mal.

* * *

Gintoki dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour arrêter de voir flou. Et s'essuyant une énième fois le coin de la bouche - il avait encore l'impression d'avoir un filet de sang qui coulait -, il se remit en route à vitesse normale quand le feu passa au vert. Son double vol plané de plus tôt l'avait sortie de sa rêverie; il était maintenant plus alerte que jamais - _enfin_…aussi alerte que son état mental le lui permettait. Un soupire échappa au permanenté, et machinalement, il tourna dans la ruelle de droite, le chemin vers son JUMP gravé dans ses os comme le goût d'un parfait payé avec l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit - _soupire_. Maintenant qu'il était sorti du champ d'attention des enfants, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller et s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident du konbini et le samurai n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Hijikata. Ha! _Quoi de plus normal_, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'argenté. Vu comment ils s'étaient quittés ce soir là, le permanenté aurait plutôt été prêt à sortir son bokuto et forcer Tosshi à quitter le corps du vice-commandant si celui-ci était apparut chez lui en courant avec son nuage de confettis et de paillettes personnel. _Non_…même Tosshi n'aurait pas fait une telle entrée - vu comment le policier était fâché, même son alter-ego n'aurait sûrement pas pardonner aussi facilement l'argenté…_le pardonner_…mais de quoi exactement? Gintoki avait eut largement le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait bien put faire - mais il avait eut beau tourner les évènements de ce jour là dans tous les sens, rien d'assez grave pour provoquer une telle colère froide ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

⁃ Huh…, souffla profondément le Yorozuya en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait tellement mal…Si seulement il savait ce qu'il devait et ne devait pas faire, tout serait tellement plus facile. Parce qu'il ferait tout pour rester dans les bonnes faveurs de Toushirou - _tout_…Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'il viendrait un jour où il serait prêt à sacrifier sa liberté et son essence pour quelqu'un d'autre, Gintoki aurait bien rire. _Mais maintenant…_Et soupirant une énième fois, Gintoki ré-ouvrit finalement les yeux, se souvenant qu'il était sur la route. Si seulement il était revenu à lui plus tôt!

⁃ De-Attention! hurla-t-il en tentant de freiner.

Mais c'était peine perdu…Sorti de nulle part, un chat venait soudain d'arriver sur la route, une ombre noire sur ses talons. Le permanenté avait réagit instinctivement - ses sens comprenant que la forme noire était un humain et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'écraser, mais son cerveau n'assimilant pas bien plus. Des roues grincèrent, un bruit d'impacts résonna puis plus rien. Le Yorozuya sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il se tournait vers le corps allongé par-terre - immobile. Il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter quand il reconnu l'homme qu'il venait de renverser.

⁃ Toushirou…, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et le vice-commandant ne se releva pas. Pas de spasmes ni de tiques, rien…rien à part du sang qui continuait de couler de sa tête sûrement ouverte, fracturée, éclatée…Gintoki aurait put réagir de beaucoup de façon face à une telle situation. Appeler de l'aide, amener Hijikata à l'hôpital, tenter de le ranimer…Il ne fit rien de tout ça. Ses instincts primaires s'étaient réveillés et il bougea sans même avoir à réfléchir.

⁃ P-pas de panique…Vi-vite, u-une machine à remonter le temps!

Et son corps comme sa voix tremblants comme jamais, l'argenté s'enfonça tête la première dans un distributeur de boisson qui traînait au bord de la route. Mais le samurai convulsait tellement violemment qu'il arriva à peine à faire entrer son casque - et heureusement pour lui! Parce que ce fut bien cela qui l'empêcha de se faire décapiter par un coup d'épée violent qui venait d'éventrer la pauvre machine. S'en sortant avec une simple éraflure sur son casque, Gintoki tomba sur les fesses avec la grâce d'un chameau, yeux écarquillés et visage crispé - là encore, il réagit machinalement, ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir.

⁃ Non mais ça va pas la tête?! Gin-san a bien fallait devenir intime avec ta lame, Oogushi-kun! Il aurait pu mourir tu sais?

⁃ Parfait pour moi, kono kuso-tenpa! gronda Hijikata en brandissant à nouveau son arme, clairement assoiffé de sang. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent - je vais t'apprendre à ne pas regarder la route quand tu conduis, conducteur du dimanche!

Et avec un autre cri de rage, le vice-commandant abattit son sabre là où se trouvait le Yorozuya - avant qu'il n'esquive en roulant sur le côté. S'en suivit une scène bien peu banale où on pouvait voir le Oni-Fukuchou du Shinsengumi tenter de couper en deux le samurai argenté qui continuait de se tortille par-terre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air décidé à se relever pour enlever un peu de ridicule à la situation - non, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de s'expliquer tout en sauvant ses pauvres mèches des coups de lame.

⁃ Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute! continua de s'agiter Gintoki. On t'a jamais apprit à regarder avant de traverser, Mr le Policier?

⁃ Uruseー! Mon travail passe avant ma vie! rétorqua férocement Toushirou.

Même si le dit travail de cette fois consistait à attraper un chat que ce maudit Sougo avait - il en était sur! - fait exprès de relâcher après qu'ils l'aient capturé une première fois. Mais ça, le vice-commandant se tint bien de le dire au permanenté…qui avait nullement besoin d'explications.

⁃ Ha?! Quel genre d'abrutit met sa vie en jeu pour attraper un maudit chat? Baka darou! Baka darou! s'exclama avec moquerie le Yorozuya.

Le rire qu'il voulut laisser sortir mourut dans sa gorge quand le sabre de Hijikata brilla littéralement au soleil, reflétant parfaitement les intentions meurtrières de son propriétaire. Gintoki se sentit soudain recouvert de sueur froide alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

⁃ J'espère que ça te convient comme derniers mots, souffla l'officier d'une voix glaciale.

⁃ I…IYAAAH! explosa finalement le permanenté en se collant à la barrière derrière lui. Je n'ai pas mangé de parfait aujourd'hui - je veux pas mourir sur un pudding!

Criant cela, le Yorozuya avait fermé les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas Toushirou baisser son arme pour le regarder d'un air surpris, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Et alors que l'argenté partait dans un délire sucré, Hijikata sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'est vrai, il avait totalement oublié…_que ce gars était un imbécile…le samurai le plus débile de l'univers…_Et alors que ça lui revenait soudain à l'esprit, le policier sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac; un poids s'enleva de ses épaules et il se mit doucement à rigoler - avant qu'un véritablement fou rire ne le prenne, le forçant à s'asseoir.

⁃ Ano…Oogushi-kun? hésita Gintoki qui avait été coupé dans sa tirade sur les différents types de parfaits.

⁃ Ahahaha! Désolé, désolé!

Et tentant de se calmer, le vice-commandant hoqueta légèrement en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient coulé avant de relever la tête vers son partenaire…et de repartir encore plus violemment. Le permanenté avait l'air perdu et tellement abrutit, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux encore plus nageant qu'à l'habitude - c'était juste hilarant!

Gintoki ne pouvait que regarder son vis-à-vis se tordre de rire. Et alors que le vice-commandant essayer vainement de se contrôler, le Yorozuya sentit une euphorie incontrôlable le prendre - cette boule qui lui tordait le ventre depuis ce soir là au QG avait soudain disparue. C'était comme-ci le rire de Toushirou lui avait donné un coup de pied digne d'un joueur de football, l'expulsant au loin. Parce que Hijikata l'avait pardonné - il ne savait comment mais il l'avait pardonné! Et ça, plus que tout, comptait énormément pour le permanenté.

Le rire clairement soulagé de Gintoki ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui finalement calmé d Hijikata. Les épaules toujours prises de quelques spasmes, le vice-commandant regarda avec une expression attendrie l'argenté se frotter la nuque, tête baissée et rigolant doucement. Il ne put retenir un sourire doux d'apparaître sur ses lèvres - et le regard décidé, il hocha légèrement de la tête pour lui-même._ Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. _

* * *

⁃ Au final, on ne saura jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier.

Assis sur un banc du parc, Shinpachi leva la tête vers le ciel quelque peu voilé

⁃ La pluie ne va pas tarder. On devrait peut-être discuter de tout cela ailleurs. Qu'en pensez-vous, Oki-Okita-san?!

Se rendant soudain compte de l'état du capitaine, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de glisser à l'autre bout du banc, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le blondinet. Blondinet qui était penché en avant, appuyé sur son sabre à moitié enfoncé dans le sol qu'il fixait sans ciller - ses yeux criaient au sang! Plus écarquillés et luisants que jamais, ses rubis dansaient dangereusement dans ses orbites - il semblait au bord de la folie! Ce qui était sûrement le cas…

⁃ Hijikata, kono yarou…, gronda Sougo d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je te le ferai payer…

La veille, le quatuor de cupidon n'avait pas put surveiller le déroulement de leur plan et assister à la rencontre entre Gintoki et Hijikata. Non, avec Kagura qui avait brisé le talkie-walkie dans sa rage de "mère qui donne une leçon à son bras-cassé de fils", Sougo et Yamazaki avaient été obligés de partir à la recherche de leurs complices pour s'assurer de l'état des choses - ils ne pouvaient décemment pas agir à l'aveuglette…Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le capitaine de "malencontreusement" laisser s'enfuir le chat, lançant un Hijikata Toushirou sur les nerfs dans une course-poursuite que le blondinet espérait mortelle. Il fut bien déçu quand une heure plus tard, le vice-commandant revint quasi-indemne - juste une entaille au-dessus du sourcil…et une expression tellement sereine que Sougo s'était senti grincer des dents malgré lui. Alors comme ça, son supérieur faisait basculer ses plans pour qu'ils tournent en sa faveur? Et bien Okita allait lui apprendre…

⁃ Vous allez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer, futur ex-vice-commandant…Uhuhu…Oi, chien des Yorozuya?

⁃ Aouh?

⁃ Argh…

⁃ Sadique?

Véritable prince de la planète des sadiques, le capitaine s'était levé pour s'approcher doucement de Sadaharu. Celui-ci s'était mis à courser Yamazaki dès l'instant où les quatre acolytes s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc - et sa maîtresse ne semblait nullement décidée à l'arrêter, l'encourageant plus qu'autre chose de sa place sur le dos de sa boule de poile. Le Inu-Gami arrêta de s'exciter dès le moment où le blondinet arriva à sa hauteur - mais il ne recracha pas pour autant l'espion qu'il tenait dans sa gueule, allant même jusqu'à mâchonner un peu plus la pauvre cho-euh personne.

⁃ Au lieu de jouer avec 'Zaki, ça ne te dirait pas de t'essayer à de meilleures proies? proposa doucement le blondinet en caressant d'une main la bête.

⁃ Aouh?

⁃ Oh! Tu as quelque chose en tête, sadique? s'excita Kagura en sautant à terre. Avec toute cette histoire d'entremetteur, Sadaharu n'a pas put s'amuser comme il le fait d'habitude - il a de l'énergie à revendre-aru!

⁃ Vraiment? roucoula presque Sougo. Exactement ce qu'il faut. Oi, China! Viens un peu par-là!

Bien docile, ce fut sans rechigner que la rouquine laissa l'officier lui mettre une main sur la tête pour la rapprocher de lui, se baissant légèrement pour lui murmurer son idée à l'oreille. Hochant doucement de la tête à chacun de ses mots, un sourire tout sauf rassurant ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres de la jeune Yato. Et une expression subtilement machiavélique digne du jeune homme à ses côtés, l'adolescente se tourna vers celui-ci, un éclaire reliant soudain leurs regards comme pour sceller leur pacte. Shinpachi observa la scène de loin, ayant soudain froid malgré la température douce.

⁃ J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté au début de la fin du monde…Quel est donc ce mauvais pressentiment?

Dès l'instant où il avait comprit ce qu'il devait faire, Toushi avait lancé la machine, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps. Ce fut donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva à prendre un jour de congé au dernier moment et à donner rendez-vous à un Yorozuya toujours sur un petit nuage. Les deux hommes se rejoignirent donc en plein milieu de Kabukichou. Et alors que Hijikata était prêt à mettre son plan en action, un grain de sable ne se gêna pas pour venir détraquer tout son mécanisme - avant même que celui-ci ne soit lancé! Un grain de sable du nom de Sadaharu…

⁃ Wan! aboya l'animal en accélérant encore plus.

⁃ Teme, Sadaharu! gronda Gintoki en courant comme il pouvait pour essayer d'échapper au monstre blanc. Ça va faire plus d'une quarantaine de tomes que tu ne m'as pas coursé comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup?!

⁃ Wan!

⁃ Puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi qui ai mangé tes croquettes! rétorqua le permanenté. Ce sont les souris de Cendrillon les coupables!

⁃ T'as pas honte, Tenpa? s'exclama Toushirou, embarqué malgré lui dans cette course folle. Non seulement tu bouffes la nourriture de ton clebs mais après, tu vas accuser des créatures fictives - tu n'as donc aucune fierté?

⁃ Uruseー! geignit le samurai. Entre créatures fictives, on a le droit!

⁃ Wan! Wan!

⁃ Et puis, Hijikata-kun! Fais quelque chose tu veux?

⁃ C'est ton chien - débrouilles-toi tout seul!

⁃ T'es un chien toi aussi, non?! Entre canidé vous devriez vous comprendre!

⁃ Qui est-ce que tu viens de traiter de chien, connard?!

Et dans sa rage, le vice-commandant fit ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire à ce moment là: il s'arrêta. Attrapant l'argenté par le col, il s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses mots quand la situation leur tomba dessus - presque littéralement! Lancé dans sa course folle, ce fut en aboyant joyeusement que Sadaharu leur rentra dedans, les envoyant valser loin à l'horizon. Et alors que le couple faisait un vol plané spectaculaire au-dessus des immeubles de Kabukichou, personne ne remarqua les deux jeunes gens debout sur l'un des toits. Des sourires sournois identiques sur le visage, ce fut sans se regarder que Kagura et Sougo se frappèrent dans la main.

⁃ Bien…, sussurra la Yato.

⁃ …et si on allait discuter de notre prochain plan? termina le capitaine.

_Le commencement de la fin était tout proche…_

* * *

⁃ Huh…

D'un même mouvement, les deux samurai s'affaissèrent sur le banc près de la rivière où ils avaient atterri. Tête rejetée en arrière et bras ballants, ils reprenaient doucement mais sûrement leurs esprits. Toushirou ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'une brise légère soulevait ses mèches. Il dut se servir de sa main comme visière mais les rayons du soleil étaient les bienvenus sur son visage. Les nuages n'avaient pas encore bougé jusqu'ici, il fallait en profiter...

Pensant cela, Hijikata se laissa un peu plus allé contre son dossier, s'appuyant de ses mains sur les siège du banc. Il fut tiré de son bain de soleil quelques secondes après par un mouvement près de sa main droite. Humant doucement pour lui-même, le vice-commandant fut à peine surpris de voir la main de son compagnon tout près de la sienne. Crispée, elle semblait hésiter à combler les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de sa consoeur. Toushi leva doucement les yeux vers le Yorozuya. Penché en avant, Gintoki avait légèrement détourné la tête, laissant apercevoir sa nuque rougissante tout comme ses oreilles.

Face à une telle image d'hésitation et de crainte, Toushirou ne put que raffermir ses résolutions. Et rougissant malgré lui, ce fut d'un geste ferme qu'il posa sa main sur celle de l'argenté. Un moment de flottement se fit sentir…avant que Gin n'entrelace tendrement leurs doigts. Hijikata sentit sa prise se resserrer tout naturellement.

_Tout finirait ce soir…Il ferait en sorte que, quoi qu'il en coûte…_

* * *

_Tout est dans le titre mes amis, tout...Tout sauf peut-être les quelques semaines entre le dernier chapitre et la semaine de l'enfer mais passons les détails, nous ne sommes pas dans ce fandom pour chipoter sur ces petites choses rondes et fluffy et j'aimerai tellement pouvoir parler avec mes mains sur internet, ce serait tellement plus compréhensible...ou pas, mais ça fait bien rire si j'en crois mon expérience...et puis maintenant que j'y penses, techniquement je parle avec mes mains puisque je n'ai pas encore maîtriser l'art de taper au clavier avec mes pieds...pas que je m'entraîne mais bon...Et donc j'en étais où? Au début de la fin j'imagine...^^' _

_Je suis pas des plus satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beau le tourner et le retourner dans tous les sens, ce sentiment de manque restait alors voilà...^^' Toujours curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez mes chers compagnons d'armes ;3 En parlant d'arme, j'ai une grande question pour les grands qui suivent l'anime en cours:_

_maintenant que l'Arc: Shongun Assassination a commencé, que choisissez-vous?_

_1° mourir à petit feu d'une épine dans le coeur toutes semaines pendant minimum deux mois et encore _

_2° se suicider d'un seul coup d'un buisson dans la face _

_Comprendre ceux qui comprendre - ou je détaillerai la prochaine fois xD Pour le moment, dans mes sondages, on est deux pour le buisson et une pour de grosses épines à des moments clefs〜Quoi qu'il arrive, on s'est officiellement déclaré un tant soit peu M dès le moment où on s'est lancé dans l'aventure qu'est Gintama - juste, à quel point l'êtes-vous et quel genre M surtout? ;3_

_Voilà, voilà, sur ce..._

**Nombre de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit (à peu près) complètement fini: 2.**


	7. Disney Date: Voices Prince is a killer-B

**ディズニーデート:声の王子様はキラージョイのキラーB、チェケラ！攘夷はジョイー！**

**Disney Date: Voices' Princes is a killer-B of killejoy, check-it out! Jōi is Joy!**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Un éclair déchira le ciel alors que la porte des Yorozuya se refermait sans un bruit. Ce fut en sautillant sur lui-même que Gintoki retira ses bottes, tressaillant à peine quand le tonnerre claqua. Non, il avait plus urgent à penser! Comme de trouver une serviette pour son invité de dernière minute

⁃ Tu es sûr que les enfants ne sont pas là? demanda pour la énième fois Hijikata, acceptant avec un signe de tête le vêtement pour s'essuyer.

⁃ Pas d'inquiétude. Avec ce temps, si ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, c'est qu'ils se sont arrêtés chez Otae.

Allumant les lumières du salon en y entrant, le permanenté ne trouva pas nécessaire d'ajouter que Otose lui avait fait passé le message comme quoi, en effet, Kagura passait la nuit chez Shinpachi. Sans cette information, l'invitation à entrer faisait moins calculée et plus catholique - enfin, dans l'esprit de l'argenté…Quoi qu'il en soit!

Terminant de s'essuyer la tête, Toushirou rejoignit son compagnon dans la salle principale. Il le trouva entrain de s'agiter en silence, déplaçant des piles de JUMP et des boîtes de sukonbu pour faire de la place sur les canapés. Le vice-commandant sentit ses dents grincer devant une telle scène - on aurait dit une femme au foyer en plein ménage! _Ridicule_. Croisant les bras et la serviette autour du cou, ce fut avec une boule de rage dans la gorge que le samurai se laissa tomber sur un siège. Et le visage difficilement vide d'expression, il attendit que Gintoki soit aussi installé…pour continuer le plan qu'il avait passé la journée à mettre en place.

⁃ J'ai soif. Va me chercher à boire tu veux, Yorozuya?

_Pour qui se prenait-il_, me demandez-vous? Il avait ses raisons…Toushi n'avait fait que ça de l'après-midi - donner des ordres, aller là où lui voulait…Et à chaque fois, la même chose se passait.

⁃ Okay.

Et sur ce simple mot, le permanenté se leva docilement pour aller dans la cuisine. Comme il l'avait si bien fait toute la journée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sans se cacher que Hijikata montra les dents, serrant les mains sur ses coudes à les entailler. _Cette attitude__…__Tout accepter sans discuter__…_Et quand on lui laissait le choix, la réponse était immédiate - _comme tu veux__…_Toushirou sentait la bile lui montait alors qu'il repensait au comportement du Yorozuya - _un vrai chien en laisse._

⁃ J'ai du jus ou du lait, qu'est-ce que tu veux? proposa l'argenté, la tête dans le frigidaire. Ah! Et je crois que j'ai du thé, attends.

Mais le policier ne l'écoutait pas. Un voile sombre était tombé sur son visage et il semblait avoir perdu toute la force que sa fureur lui donnait jusqu'ici. Le vice-commandant se mit doucement debout, et bras ballants, il avança de quelques pas pour se stopper devant la cuisine. Gintoki arrêta tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, se redressant en fermant le réfrigérateur pour faire face à son compagnon.

⁃ Hijikata-kun? s'étonna le permanenté. T'aurais dut rester assis, j'allais t'amener ton…

⁃ Nee, Yorozuya…, le coupa Toushi d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Et si on arrêtait tout ça?

⁃ …Arrêter…? répéta le samurai, l'air perdu et légèrement apeuré.

⁃ T'en as pas assez de jouer les lèches bottes comme ça? continua le brun, le regard sombre.

⁃ P-Pardon?

_Sa voix avait trembl__é…_Ce fut la goutte en trop pour Toushirou. La bête qui était en lui se libéra d'un coup, et il explosa.

⁃ Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens? gronda le policier, les traits du visage tordus par la rage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'effaces comme ça?! Ça ne te ressemble pas! Le Sakata Gintoki que je connais n'est pas un lâche qui accepte tout sans broncher - laisses ça à Tosshi! Non…Le Yorozuya que je connais est arrogant, odieux, paresseux, un bon à rien qui ne bouge que quand il le veut!

Toushirou baissa soudain la tête, poings et dents serrés. Son corps vibrait au rythme de ses sentiments intenses, le faisaient trembler légèrement. Le sang battait à ses temps et son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il continua sa tirade un peu plus calmement, mais avec toujours autant d'émotions.

⁃ Un samurai hors-paire qui ferait tout pour les personnes qui lui sont chères…C'est cette ordure de l'humanité que je connais! s'exclama le brun en relevant les yeux vers le permanenté. Que…Que je respecte! Et c'est parce qu'il est comme ça que je…que…

Hijikata ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Trop d'émotions l'avaient pris, il se sentait presque fiévreux. Le souffle court, il ne pouvait que regarder Gintoki. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Et ses mèches avants cachant son regard, il était impossible de voir l'expression qu'il arborait. Bras ballants, il avait l'air bizarrement chétif. Toushirou sentit soudain une vague de désespoir le prendre.

⁃ De quoi as-tu peur?…POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS PEUR BON SANG?!

Un éclair apparut et le tonnerre gronda. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, martelant le toit de l'appartement où rien d'autre que le silence ne résonnait. Le vice-commandant reprenait son souffle après sa dernière explosion. Déglutissant difficilement, ce fut avec un regard perçant qu'il continua d'observer son vis-à-vis, attendant une réaction. N'importe quoi, juste, quelque chose…_Quelque chose qui les sortirait de cette impasse__…_Hijikata fut pris de court quand Gintoki parla enfin - sans un mouvement, bougeant à peine les lèvres.

⁃ Evidemment que j'ai peur…EVIDEMMENT QUE!

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Les fusibles qui sautent, les lumières qui s'éteignent. La silhouette pâle du Yorozuya à peine illuminée par les quelques éclairs ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme - un esprit totalement perdu et désemparé.

⁃ Je ne me suis jamais laissé m'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon, reprit dans un murmure l'argenté. Je mourrai pour mes compagnons, je me sacrifierai sans hésiter pour mes amis…Mais aimer quelqu'un au point de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui - au point où même donner sa vie ne voudrait rien dire tellement il est important…Je donnerai mon âme pour t…!

Criant presque cela, Gintoki avait finalement relevé la tête vers Toushirou. Mais alors que leurs regards se croisaient, il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, une vague d'émotions le coupant et l'empêchant soudain de respirer. Le vice-commandant l'écoutait avec attention, sa contenance retrouvée une fois le choc passé. Son visage était illisible mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui - _brillants de sentiments et d'intensit__é._

⁃ Je…Je…, hésita le samurai avant que son corps tendu ne perde soudain toute force et qu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter par la personne que tu aimes plus que tout…Alors oui, j'ai peur. Oui, je fais attention - que je veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Hijikata? souffla Gin en relevant son vissage ravagé par la douleur. Je…Je ne veux juste pas te perdre…tout sauf ça…

⁃ …Débile…

Le murmure de Toushirou causa un pincement au coeur au Yorozuya qui se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard. Cela fit encore plus tiquer le vice-commandant qui grogna en serrant les poings.

⁃ Tu n'es qu'un abrutit fini! gronda le policier et Gintoki fronça les sourcils, blessé. Tu crois vraiment que tu fais honneur à la personne que tu aimes en te contenant comme ça? En te cachant comme un trouillard?

Sous la surprise, le permanenté écarquilla les yeux, faisaient à nouveau face au samurai. Plus sérieux que jamais, celui-ci avait une expression féroce sur le visage - pourtant, ce fut avec une tendresse bien là et un désespoir douloureux que Toushi continua.

⁃ Tu as faux sur toute la ligne! Même si ça veut dire blesser l'autre ou le fâcher, tant que tu es honnêtes avec toi-même, avec lui…A partir du moment où tu te mets à nu devant lui, que tu enlèves tous les masques…Ce n'est qu'à partir de là que tes sentiments pourront enfin être à la hauteur de l'autre - que vous serez finalement unis.

Laissant toute tension quitter son corps, Toushirou baissa soudain la tête. Posant une main sur sa poitrine, il apprécia un instant les battement frénétiques de son coeur avant de faire face au Yorozuya - un sourire presque résigné sur les lèvres.

⁃ Je n'attends que ça, Gintoki…Que tu me montres ton âme telle qu'elle est, sans subterfuge…Seulement après pourrais-je enfin répondre à tes sentiments avec tout mon coeur…

_Hijikata le savait__…_Il savait parfaitement que c'était égoïste de sa part de demander à l'argenté de se mettre à nu alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Après tout, lui aussi avait peur - il était tout aussi terrifié que le Yorozuya, si ce n'est plus! _Huh_…un petit rire sans joie échappa au policier alors qu'il pensait cela - comment pouvait-il dire cela alors qu'il ne savait rien des pensées profondes de son vis-à-vis? Toushi resserra bien vite les dents à cette constatation, baissant doucement les yeux. Il ne vit rien venir!

Un battement de coeur, un coup de tonnerre et Toushirou se trouvait violemment plaqué contre un mur, une bouche affamée dévorant soudain ses lèvres. Le samurai voulut protester, ne comprenant pas la tournure des évènements - mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'une langue s'y introduisait, faisant sienne le territoire jusqu'ici exploré mais jamais conquis. Hijikata rejeta la tête en arrière, se prenant brutalement le mur - mais même cela ne put l'empêcher de gémir doucement, assaillit de sensations bien trop fortes. Dans une dernière tentative avant de perdre toute lucidité, il poussa sur les épaules de son attaquant, essayant de l'éloigner pour au-moins reprendre son souffle. Un grognement lui répondit et une jambe se força entre les siennes, le faisaient violemment frissonner…et totalement s'abandonner aux mains de Gintoki, passant ses bras autour de son cou et répondant finalement au baiser. L'argenté sembla légèrement se détendre quand la langue du policier caressa la sienne et entra dans la danse. Et calmant le jeu, il effleura doucement la joue de son partenaire avant de poser sa main sur le mur derrière lui et de se retirer. Si proches que leurs respirations se confondaient, les deux samurai haletaient légèrement, se regardant dans les yeux avec une passion non-contenue.

Après plusieurs secondes, un sourire en coin presque sournois échappa au Yorozuya. Se penchant, il embrassa la joue du policier avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, parlant dans son cou. Toushirou dut se retenir de frissonner alors que son souffle chaud caressait sa peau sensible.

⁃ Jamais…, murmura soudain Gintoki, passant une main dans les mèches noires et glissant sa bouche à son oreille. Jamais je ne te laisserai partir, Toushirou…Que tu aimes ou non ce que je suis, tu es à moi pour toujours…Tu es sûr de vouloir te plonger dans la noirceur de mon âme? Hum…Hijikata-kun yo?

Le ton léger mais plein de sous-entendus faillit arracher un rire au vice-commandant. Cefut d'un geste sec et violent qu'il attrapa le Yorozuya par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder. Son sourire douteux toujours en place, les yeux du samurai brillaient d'une passion malicieuse. Toushirou ne connaissait pas ce regard - _et pourtant_! Il savait qu'en face de lui se tenait le véritable Sakata Gintoki - une facette qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir et faire sienne, seulement sienne…Un sourire presque dément vint étirer les lères du policier - il avait tellement hâte de commencer qu'il en avait des papillons dans le ventre!

⁃ Je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que moi-même, kuso tenpa, répondit-il finalement avec ardeur. Essayes donc si tu penses pouvoir m'avoir.

A ces mots, un sourire tout aussi fou que celui de Hijikata apparut sur les visage de Gintoki. Ce fut d'un même mouvement qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se rencontrant à mi-chemin.

Gintoki avait l'impression de sortir d'un long rêve - il ne saurait pas dire si ça avait été un cauchemar ou non…Long, lourd et épuisant, oui. Une bulle où sa personne avait été enfermée - une prison que Toushirou avait détruit grâce à de simples mots. Il l'avait tiré de son tourbillon désespéré pour l'amener avec lui dans une fournaise passionnée. Parce que c'était exactement comment ils étaient - comment ils devaient être! Passionnés, intenses, extrêmes comme les guerriers qu'ils étaient! Leurs esprits vibraient au rythme de leurs sentiments enflammés - et alors qu'il se retirait du corps brûlant de Toushirou, Gintoki put l'affirmer sans crainte: leurs âmes même étaient à cet instant en symbiose.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, l'argenté s'appuya sur son coude posé près de la tête de son partenaire. Et de sa main libre, il caressa le corps en sueur de l'homme en-dessous de lui, remontant doucement jusqu'à la poser sur sa joue. Encore sur son petit nuage, Toushirou soupira de contentement tout en se blottissant légèrement dans la paume du permanenté avant de la baiser, yeux toujours fermés. Gintoki sentit son coeur louper un battement et dans un élan de tendresse, il se baissa pour embrasser le front du vice-commandant.

⁃ Je t'aime, Toushirou…, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Plus de retenu, plus de concessions. Plus de sacrifices. A partir de maintenant, il allait tout lui donner - le bon, le mauvais, le douloureux…Il verserait son âme en lui; lui donnerait une part de lui sans laquelle il ne serait plus complet - parce qu'il ne serait plus complet si le samurai venait à disparaître. Parce que seul lui connaîtrait tout de sa personne…et c'était exactement ce que Gintoki voulait, peu importe la réponse de Toushirou…_sa réponse…_

Le Yorozuya ferma les yeux alors que son partenaire lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Et tandis que le vice-commandant prenait son visage en coupe, l'argenté se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses deux bras. Ce fut sur un vissage attendri et plein d'émotions que Gintoki ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se voilà d'euphorie alors que Hijikata souriait doucement, plus serein que jamais.

⁃ Gintoki…, souffla Toushirou. Je t'aime…

Jamais Gintoki n'avait-il ressenti une aussi grande joie - il pouvait sentir les larmes tenter de monter alors que son coeur partait dans une course folle…Ce fut avec un sourire plus heureux que jamais que l'argenté s'empara des lèvres de son amour. Scellant leur union d'un baiser d'amour passionné.

* * *

⁃ Ohayoo gozaimasu…, marmonna Shinpachi en entrant chez les Yorozuya.

Et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'adolescent enleva ses chaussures avant d'entrer - simple réflexe. La nuit avait été longue…Comme prévu, Kagura, Okita et Yamazaki étaient passés au dojo pour parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire à partir de maintenant. A la base, seule la Yato était supposée rester dormir - mais les choses avaient traîné en longueur et pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce que Sougo et l'adolescente avaient été trop pris par une énième bagarre pour faire avancer les choses…Non~! Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient tellement pas disputés qu'ils avaient eut tout le temps de mettre leurs idées en commun - et nourrir leur sadisme personnel! Le Jimi-Konbi n'avaient pas put fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause des images noires que les deux autres avaient implanté dans leurs têtes.

⁃ La fin du monde est proche. Il serait peut-être temps de penser un peu à moi au-lieu de me démener pour Gin-san…

Et marmonnant cela pour lui-même, l'otaku ouvrit sans prévenir la porte de la chambre de son patron. _Une seconde, deux secondes; un clignement des yeux__…_il referma la porte. Et le regard encré sur le fusuma, le jeune samurai tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir - mais en vain. Il ré-ouvrit doucement la porte et fixa la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il fit à nouveau glisser la porte sans un bruit, yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes luisantes.

⁃ Oi Shinpachi, c'est à qui les chaussures dans l'entrée? On a de la visite? appela Kagura en entrant dans le salon, Sadaharu sur les talons. A quoi tu joues? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Gin-chan? Ah! Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore essayé de boire du lait à la fraise d'une bassine en restant allongé? L'appartement va encore puer pendant d-humfumum…

Mais la Yato ne put continuer sa complainte, coupée par la main de l'adolescent qui s'était plaquée contre sa bouche dès qu'elle avait été à portée. Sans un mot, Shinpachi l'amena devant le fusuma de la chambre adjacente, se décalant lui-même légèrement. Elle hésita quelque peu mais Kagura finit par ouvrir la porte, encouragée par les verres brillants du lunetteux. Une seconde, deux secondes…

⁃ Ahー…! s'illumina d'un seul coup la jeune fille.

Et alors qu'elle prenait toute la scène avec des yeux brillants, son partenaire apparut aussi dans l'ouverture, reniflant d'un air fier. Baignée par les rayons de soleil, la pièce était jonchée de vêtements éparpillés de partout - un yukata blanc à l'entrée, un haut noir dans un coin, un yukata noir dans un autre…Un obi pendait de façon précaire sur la lampe et un bout de caleçon rose pointait du rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Et au milieu de tout ça, un futon où dormait deux hommes - une tête brune et une tête argentée. Celle-ci avait passé un bras par-dessus la couverture, tenant fermement son compagnon par la taille. Une main posée sur le torse du permanenté, le plus mâte des deux était à moitié allongé sur le dos, à moitié tourné vers son amant tandis que leurs jambes qui dépassaient du plaide étaient emmêlées de façon bien compliquée.

⁃ On a réussit, souffla Kagura. On a…

⁃ Hum…

Les deux adolescents se plaquèrent une main sur la bouche alors que Hijikata marmonnait dans son sommeil. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour lui-même, le policier murmura encore deux-trois choses avant de se tourner sur lui-même. Et enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de Gintoki, il se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Inconsciemment, le chef des Yorozuya resserra sa prise sur le corps enfermé dans son étreinte.

Ce fut sans enlever leur paume de leur bouche que les enfants fermèrent la porte de la chambre. Ils quittèrent l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, s'arrêtant sur le balcon après que Sadaharu ait fait coulisser le shouji derrière eux de sa patte. Figés sur place avec leur bras toujours levé, ils regardèrent durant de longues secondes les nuages défiler dans le ciel. Et tournant doucement la tête l'un vers l'autre, ils baissèrent leur main d'un même mouvement - des sourires identiques sur les lèvres et une véritable lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

⁃ On a réussit, répéta la Yato. On a réussit! Sadaharu, tu te rends compte? On a réussit!

⁃ Wan! aboya joyeusement le canidé alors que sa maîtresse se jetait sur lui, le câlinant avec un rire léger.

⁃ Je n'en reviens pas…, chuchota Shinpachi. On avait raison…Gin-san et…C'est tellement merveilleux! s'extasia le lunetteux d'un air presque fiévreux, les mains tremblantes.

⁃ Il faut vite que j'aille l'annoncer à Sougo! s'écria Kagura en sautant déjà par-dessus la balustrade.

⁃ Ah, oui, il faut aller le dire à…!

Mais Shinpachi ne termina pas sa phrase, l'exclamation de la jeune fille faisant soudain écho dans sa tête._ Sougo__…__Sougo__…__Sougo__…_

⁃ SOUGO?! hurla le lunetteux, véritablement horrifié. Ah-oh! Kagura-chan! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Oi! OIー!

Et songeant à ses seize années de vie où il n'avait jamais put rien faire, le samurai s'élança derrière la Yato, espérant retarder ne serait-ce que de quelques secondes la fin du monde imminente.

_Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement__…_

⁃ Hum…Trop de bruit…, grogna Toushirou. Trop tôt…

Et comme pour se protéger de toute agression externe, le samurai passa un bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'accrochant à l'épaule de son traversin personnel. Cherchant une position confortable, il remua quelque peu les hanches, pliant le genoux pour s'accrocher à la jambe coincée entre les siennes. Et finalement bien installé, Hijikata se sentait déjà repartir pour le pays des rêves - si ce n'est pour le léger grognement qui échappa à l'argenté qui venait de faufiler une main dans le bas de son dos, moulant encore plus leurs corps l'un dans l'autre.

⁃ Ne gigote pas comme ça de si bon matin, Toushi…, marmonna dans ses cheveux Gintoki. Gin-san ne répond plus de rien si tu continues…

Le vice-commandant ne dit rien mais arrêta effectivement tout mouvement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le permanenté glisser son autre main dans ses cheveux avant de descendre vers sa nuque qu'elle caressa doucement. Se servant de la prise qu'il avait sur l'épaule de l'autre, le policier força son partenaire à se baisser légèrement vers lui - suffisamment pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser tendre, une caresse du bout des lèvres qui renfermait plus d'amour que jamais. Passant une main sous le menton de Toushirou, Gintoki lui releva légèrement la tête alors qu'il lui embrassait la joue puis un oeil. Et une expression douce sur le visage, ce fut de véritables rubis de bonheur qu'il plongea dans l'azur de sérénité qu'étaient les yeux de son compagnon.

⁃ Dis-le…, susurra doucement l'argenté.

⁃ Dire quoi? répondit tout aussi bas le samurai, comme pour ne pas briser la bulle de paix qui les avait englobé.

⁃ Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…Je veux l'entendre encore une fois…, souffla le Yorozuya, effleurant son nez contre la tempe de l'homme dans ses bras.

Un petit silence tomba sur le couple alors que l'albinos continuait de câliner tendrement son partenaire. Celui-ci se laissa faire, fermant les yeux en soupirant de contentement. Posant un baiser sur la gorge du permanenté, l'officier passa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, l'amenant à lui pour que leur regard se rencontre. Il lui baisa doucement le coin de la bouche.

⁃ …Je t'aime, Gintoki…, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

⁃ Je t'aime aussi, Toushirou…

Et serrant le brun encore plus contre lui si cela était possible, l'argenté l'embrassa avec passion, forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse à nouveau goûter à ce plaisir unique. Un gémissement satisfait échappa à Hijikata qui s'arc-bouta malgré lui, sa main devenue baladeuse redécouvrant presque mollement le corps qui était sien. Le couple continua à échanger des baisers langoureux pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs mains respectives faisant une nouvelle fois leur la peau de l'autre.

⁃ Ne t'habitues pas trop à tant de docilité, tenpa…, souffla finalement le vice-commandant en rejetant la tête en arrière, dégageant sa gorge pour les lèvres de son partenaire. Il fait juste trop bon pour s'exciter de si bon matin…

⁃ Huhu…, ricana doucement le permanenté contre sa pomme d'Adam. Si le tsundere-fukuchou le dit, ça ne peut qu'être vrai…

Et ne laissant pas le temps au policier de répondre quoi que ce soit, Gintoki s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, les faisant doucement rouler dans le futon. _La vie __é__tait si belle__…_

* * *

_J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir perdu la main pour grasp le caractère de ces deux amoureux-transits/amis-ennemis/monstres-gastronomiques/samurai-à-la-coupe-exceptionnelle(aussi bien cheveux que sabre)...bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas laisser un arrière-goût désagréable...Je l'aime bien et j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire mais en même temps, je ne sais pas...Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant de commencer à tourner en rond pour finalement rien dire ^^'_

_Ah et aussi, merci pour vos réponses à ma question de la dernière fois, Ginko, Maoruwa - on est donc à 2 pour les épines à la semaine, 1 pour le bouquet d'épines, et 2 pour le buisson...Tout ça pour dire que l'on est tous maso dans le Fandom Gintama mais chacun à sa forme de maso et c'est bien cette diversité le plus beau - nyuuu〜_

**Nombre de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit (à peu près) complètement fini: 1.  
**


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

C'était avec son habituel regard morne que Sougo observait l'agitation qui avait pris le QG du Shinsengumi. Harada courait dans tous les sens, sa lance sur l'épaule, tandis que Toudou et Shimada s'étaient mis en tête de soulever tous les tatami de la baraque. Vous pouviez voir de temps en temps apparaître la silhouette de Saitou, ses "z" habituels remplaçaient par les froissements inquiets de son afro - un accompagnement idéal aux cris de gorille à l'agonie que Kondou poussait de quelque part dans l'habitacle. Même Yamazaki semblait complètement perdu, comptant comme un gamin de maternel ses anpan, assis à même le sol au milieu de la cours. _Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put provoquer un tel branle-bas chez les terrifiants et sans-coeur guerriers du Shinsengumi_, vous dites? Et bien la réponse est très simple: la disparition de leur cher vice-commandant bien sûr!

Hijikata n'était pas rentré de la nuit la veille. Mais étant son jour de congé, Kondou n'avait pas cherché à pousser l'affaire plus loin. Oui mais voilà, ça, c'était hier! On était déjà le lendemain - un jour de travail - et en fin de matinée qui plus est et toujours aucun signe de vie du démon du Shinsengumi. Avait-il était attaqué par des Jouishishi? S'était-il fait kidnappé? Ou pire, tué? Avait-il finalement trouvé la porte menant au royaume de la mayonnaise et était définitivement parti?

⁃ TOUSHIー!

Rien que d'y penser, Kondou en avait les larmes aux yeux…Ce qui passait bien au-dessus de la tête du capitaine de la première division. _Il ne se faisait pas d'inqui__étude._ Après tout, Hijikata était destiné à mourir de sa main un jour ou l'autre, il allait forcément revenir. _Non, il n'__é__tait pas inquiet__…_Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait - beaucoup! La veille, Hijikata et le Yorozuya no Danna avaient clairement passé la journée ensemble - et la nuit aussi, comme les évènements qui secouaient le QG le prouvaient. Franchement, Okita s'en fichait bien de ce que ces deux là faisaient en privé - tant que cela n'intervenait pas dans ses plans! Et bizarrement, cette fois-ci, il avait comme l'impression qu'il ferait bien de commencer à réfléchir à une punition pour apprendre à ces deux pervers à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Les doutes du samurai ne tardèrent pas pour se confirmer.

⁃ Sadiqueー! appela joyeusement Kagura.

Et tout en rigolant pour elle-même, la jeune fille sauta sur les épaules du blondinet, tenant haut son ombrelle pour reprendre son équilibre et s'accrochant de ses jambes aux bras de l'officier. Titubant, Sougo lui attrapa instinctivement les genoux pour la stabiliser.

⁃ China, qu'est-ce qui te…?

⁃ On a réussit! le coupa la Yato, penchant la tête en avant pour le regarder. On a réussit, sadique! Ils sont finalement ensembles!

Okita cligna des yeux plusieurs fois - autant pour se remettre du soudain visage à l'envers à quelques centimètres du sien que pour assimiler ce que l'adolescente venait de dire. Le vent souffla sur le jardin et le capitaine entendit distraitement Yamazaki couiner comme une fille au loin - Sadaharu s'était entiché de lui on dirait, si son enthousiasme à lui courir après voulait dire quoi que ce soit…

⁃ Ara! Shinpachi-kun et…China? s'étonna Kondou en apparaissant soudain.

Il semblait tellement surpris par la position de la rouquine et du blondinet qu'il en oublia de continuer à pleurer à la mort - et de s'essuyer son nez qui coulait mais passons. Sougo le regarda renifler avec son habituel regard blasé, Kagura - toujours assise sur ses épaules - s'étant redressée pour dévisager le gorille larmoyant. La Yato cligna des yeux, Yamazaki se fit attraper par Sadaharu, Shinpachi pleura ses lunettes fraîchement écrasées…et un sourire digne du chat Cheshire étira les lèvres du capitaine de division. _Sa vengeance allait ê__tre terrible__…_

⁃ Kondou-san, vous cherchez toujours Hijikata-san? demanda le plus innocemment du monde Sougo.

⁃ Ah, oui! Où peut-il bien être passé? Je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit!

⁃ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter comme ça, Kondou-san. Hijikata-san est entre de bonnes mains - croyez-moi.

⁃ Eh? Sougo! Tu sais où se trouve Toushi?

⁃ Mais bien sûr~! sourit le blondinet, véritable angelot. Il a passé la nuit chez le Yorozuya no Danna - son petit ami~

… … …

⁃ …Eh? fut la seule chose que tout le Shinsengumi trouva à dire.

* * *

**Nombre de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit (à peu près) complètement fini: 0.  
**

Et voilà...Il m'aura fallu du temps pour poster l'épilogue, entre les fêtes de fin d'année, les partiels, les jeux PSP qui m'appelaient désespérément depuis trop longtemps et pleins d'autres choses, mais ça y est, je peux finalement mettre un point final à cette petite aventure!...enfin, puis-je vraiment? Tout dépend de moi j'imagine, si je trouve la force en moi de ne pas rendre vain ce (à peu près) dans le countdown - est-ce que mon cahier aura enfin la décence de se remplir avec toutes ces choses qui me tournent dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps? Qui sait - qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mes chers? °^°

Enfin bon, merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'ici 3 J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire - j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu beaucoup de période de blanc entre les chapitres alors peut-être que le fil n'est pas bien tendu mais bon, c'est ça de faire du Gintama...ou pas...j'ai l'impression que Gintama peut tellement facilement devenir une excuse à beaucoup de chose, il faut se méfier xD

J'espère vous revoir dans ma prochaine aventure - qui arrivera je ne sais trop compte, aha-ahahaha ●● ︎(on va dire que c'est supposé être Tatsuma, hein xD)

See ya around〜


End file.
